vie malheureuse
by black sirie
Summary: Harry a une vie malheureuse avec le ministre de la magie Draco avait beaucoup changé après son mariage... Qu'estce qui avait pu bien ce passé ? HP& DM
1. Chapter 1

Vie malheureuse

Résumé: 

Harry est malheureux avec Draco qui s'éloigne de lui de plus en plus après que leur troisième enfant soit né. Harry aime ses enfants mais un jour, il décide de partir parce qu'il en a assez de Draco.

**Disclaimer**: Draco: juste à lire le résumé, je n'aime pas la fic.

Auteur: t'as pas le choix...

Draco: Qu'est-ce qu'y a prit à Tête de Nœud de mettre cette idée...

Auteur: Moi, j'aime bien cette idée lol parce que justement d'habitude c'est Harry qui passe pour le méchant papa alors pour une fois c'est toi.

Harry: Merci, Mais j'ai une vie malheureuse moi.

Auteur: Bon ces deux magnifiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais une chance parce que je vais m'amuser à les martyriser ! Une chose que je ne ferais pas à mes personnages...

NDA: Merci à Tête de Nœud de corriger ma fic, c'est trop super en plus l'idée vient d'elle...

**Chapitre 1 **

Harry était épuisé et ce n'était que le matin ! En se levant, il vit une note que son mari avait déposée sur son oreiller.

_Chéri, _

_Je ne rentrerais tard ce soir, j'ai un gros contrat à signer et des dossiers à ranger à mon bureau._

_Draco._

Harry étira son corps musclé par le sport, il mit sa robe de chambre pour aller à la cuisine et vit son elfe de maison Dobby. Dobby était resté avec lui pour l'aider avec ses enfants mais il ne servait pas Draco à cause de son père. Donc Draco s'était acheté un autre elfe de maison qui n'écoutait pas Harry et ne l'aidait pas non plus.

- Est-ce que Dobby prépare un déjeuner pour Harry?

Harry qui n'aimait pas être appelé Maître avait dit à Dobby de l'appeler par son prénom, ce que l'elfe avait accepté avec difficulté.

- Oui et pour les enfants aussi, ils vont bientôt se réveiller.

- D'accord.

Harry était extrêmement épuisé pour la raison qu'il s'occupait de ses enfants et qu'il n'avait pas de temps pour lui. Mais Bon Dieu ce qu'il aimait ses enfants même si c'était Draco qui les avait mit au monde ! Il aurait désiré en avoir plus si Draco ne s'était pas mit en tête d'être Ministre de la Magie après le troisième enfant.

Cela faisait cinq ans que Draco était Ministre et qu'il s'occupait très rarement des enfants. Ils ne communiquaient que par hibou ou sa secrétaire le contactait par cheminée pour lui dire que son mari était occuper pour le reste de la soirée.

Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où Draco lui avait annoncé qu'il posait sa candidature pour être Ministre de la Magie.

**Flash back **

Après la naissance de leur troisième garçon, Draco avait décidé que c'était le dernier enfant qu'ils avaient. Il voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie et annonça à son mari qu'il voulait être Ministre de la Magie.

« Draco, ça va prendre tout ton temps et qui va s'occuper des enfants ? »

« Toi! »

Harry avait poussé un soupir d'exaspération ses rêves pouvaient s'envoler et il lui faudrait les oublier.

« Désoler Harry mais j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de ma vie. » Lui avait répondu Draco.

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'occuper mon esprit. »

« Tu l'occuperais à lire ton esprit. » Lui avait dit négligemment Draco.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Harry aidait son plus jeune fils, Michael, à manger. Il venait de se réveiller et il était assis sur sa chaise et refusait de finir son bol de céréale.

Harry débarrassa le tout avec un sort et vit que ses deux autres garçons étaient debout.

«Salut p'pa. »

« Bonjour, Angel. »

Angel, c'était son plus vieux, il allait entrer en première année à Poudlard. Harry était fier de lui, il était intelligent, il aimait beaucoup la potion, DCFM et soins aux créatures magiques.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui P'pa ? » Demanda Nathan le deuxième qui avait 8 ans.

« Je vais vous amener chez Ron et Hermione »

« Ouais cool ! J'ai hâte de jouer avec les jumeaux. »

« Oui moi aussi »

« Dobby, amène le déjeuner pour deux s.t.p. »

Harry se tourna vers ses deux garçons et vit que Nathan et Angel parlaient ensemble. Nathan aimait beaucoup le quidditch, il aimait aller voler le matin et le soir. Harry espérait que Nathan serait dans l'équipe de quidditch en deuxième année.

« Je vais habiller Michael et je veux que vous mangiez tout. »

« Oui, P'pa » Dirent-ils.

Harry alla donc dans la chambre du petit pour l'habiller la seule chose que Draco lui ai laissé choisir : le linge des enfants et les accessoires.

_**Flash Back **_

« Si au moins tu me laissais choisir les prénoms Draco ? »

« J'aimerais bien les choisir moi-même »Lui répondit Draco.

« Mais Draco tu décides d'être enceinte et tu décides en plus de choisir les prénoms. On peut le faire ensemble ? J'ai quand même le droit de choisir quelque chose ? »

« Oui, Le linge. » Draco avait dit cela ironiquement.

Harry ne n'avait pas trouvé cela très drôle et était sortit de la chambre de Draco.

_**Fin du flash back **_

Il termina d'habiller le petit Michael et retourna à la cuisine. Aujourd'hui il avait plein de choses à faire comme aller chercher le matériel scolaire d'Angel et son animal.

« Angel quel animal aimerais-tu avoir? »

« Je sais pas... heu... une chouette comme la tienne. »

« D'accord. »

Draco avait aussi voulu qu'Angel aille chercher sa baguette magique à 10 ans pour se pratiquer.

« Puisque vous êtes tous les deux habillés, vous êtes capable d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette et de vous rendre chez Ron et Hermione. »

« Youpi! C'est trop cool ! »

Nathan couru jusqu'à la cheminée et prit la poudre pour crier le « 12 Square Grimault. »

Puisque Draco avait aussi décidé de garder le Manoir de ses parents pour y vivre, Harry, lui, avait décidé d'offrir à Ron et Hermione le 12 Square Grimault donc ceux-ci n'avaient plus qu'à payer leurs choses.

Angel suivit son frère, Harry prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et transplana avec celui-ci dans la cuisine, de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Harry je suis contente de te voir. »

« Tante Hermione. » Crièrent les deux jeunes, contents de revoir leur marraine.

« Bonjours à vous mes petits monstres. »

Elle donna deux becs à chacun et les deux garçons montèrent en haut pour aller voir les jumeaux.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Hermione. »

Harry déposa le petit par terre et alla donner une caresse à Hermione, sa meilleure amie.

« Ou est Ron? » demanda Harry

« Il travail aujourd'hui mais il revient cette après-midi. Donc est-ce que tu viens faire un tour? Je t'invite à souper. »

« D'accord j'accepte. Je viendrais, il faut juste que j'avertisse Draco. »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas libre? »

« Bien sur que si, je ne veux juste pas qu'il s'inquiète. » Répondit Harry.

« O.K c'est compréhensible. »

« Bon je vais y aller, il faut que je fasse les achats scolaires pour Angel. »

« Ouais à tout à l'heure. »

Harry transplana au chemin de Traverse et alla immédiatement cher Fleury & Botts pour les livres d'Angel.

Ensuite il alla chez Madame Guipure et commanda les robes Scolaires.

« Ce serai prêt pour 13 H 30 Monsieur Potter. »

« Merci!. »

Harry décida d'aller voir Draco à son bureau et peut-être d'aller dîner avec lui.

Il transplana dans une petite ruelle près de la cabine du ministère, il marcha un peu dans les rues et arriva à la cabine rouge.

Il composa le numéro et s'identifia en tant que visiteur.

Il était maintenant devant la secrétaire de Draco et lui demanda pour le voir.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est disponible pour l'instant Monsieur Potter. Je vais l'appeler. »

« Monsieur Potter. »

« Oui, Hélène »

« Il y a votre mari qui veut vous voir. Etes-vous disponible? »

« Bien sûr faites-le entrer. »

Draco poussa un soupir et attendit son mari.

Harry entra dans le bureau, Draco entendait que son mari lui parle et celui-ci le regardait.

« Est-ce que tu peux venir dîner avec moi? »

« Non, tu vois j'attends des rendez-vous important et je ne peux réellement pas quittez le bureau. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer mais il se résigna de donna un baiser à son mari et sortit.

Quelque minute plus tard sa secrétaire entra.

« Monsieur Potter, les deux rendez-vous sont annulés. »

« QUOI? C'EST PAS VRAI !JE VOULAIS SIGNER LES CONTRATS AUJOURD'HUI ! JE LEURS AVAIS BIEN DIT MERDE ! VOUS AURIEZ PU M'AVERTIR AVANT ESPECE D'INCOMPÉTENTE. »

La secrétaire habituée à être traitée comme cela ferma la porte et retourna à son travail.

Draco lui s'assit rageusement sur son fauteuil et travailla sur les autres dossiers.

Fin du chapitre 1

Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vie malheureuse**

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi boooooouuuhh !POURQUOI? POURQUOI? Lol 

NDA: Place à un deuxième chapitre... Et si cela avance bien et que j'ai toujours 7 reviews par chapitre, je n'aurais aucun problème à mettre le chapitre suivant. Lol...

R&R

Ornaluca: Salut, je sais que je t'ai répondu par mail, mais je veux juste te dire bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus.

Tama: Salut, merci pour ta reviews, je sais que Draco n'est pas très sympa... Il est comme cela dans le livre et je veux essayer de ne pas trop le changer... Ce qui est difficile lol... Pour ta question si Harry part avec ses enfants ou tout seul. Sa gâcherais tous. Bonne lecture!

Namasta: Salut, merci pour ta reviews et voilà la suite. Bonne lecture!

  
Lilou: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui c'est vrai que cela change des vies paisibles et merveilleuses... Et j'adore ça... Alors voici la suite et bonne lecture!

Sev Snape: Salut, je suis super contente que cela te plaise, merci beaucoup pour la reviews et bonne lecture!

Omi: Draco a un sale caractère, mais j'ai besoin de son mauvais caractère pour la fic sinon ben elle serait très plate ! Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite bonne lecture... et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

vega264: Salut, wow tu es la septième review c'est trop cool ! Bon il faut que je me mette au travail lol... J'ai jamais eu 7 reviews pour un chapitre sauf pour un one-shot. C'est très dur de répondre à ta question si Draco va se rendre compte de son erreur? Si je te dis la réponse, ben je gâcherais tout et je veux vous garder la surprise... Merci beaucoup pour la reviews et je te souhaite bonne lecture...

« Est-ce que tu peux venir dîner avec moi? »

« Non, tu vois j'attends des rendez-vous important et je ne peux réellement pas quittez le bureau. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer mais il se résigna, donna un baiser à son mari et sortit.

Quelque minute plus tard sa secrétaire entra.

« Monsieur Potter, les deux rendez-vous sont annulés. »

« QUOI? C'EST PAS VRAI !JE VOULAIS SIGNER LES CONTRATS AUJOURD'HUI ! JE LEURS AVAIS BIEN DIT MERDE ! VOUS AURIEZ PU M'AVERTIR AVANT ESPECE D'INCOMPÉTENTE. »

La secrétaire habituée à être traitée comme cela ferma la porte et retourna à son travail.  
Draco lui s'assit rageusement sur son fauteuil et travailla sur les autres dossiers.

**Chapitre 2**

Après être sortit du département du ministère de la magie, Harry décida d'aller manger au nouveau restaurant le Soleil, c'était un restaurant italien et comme tout les restaurant italien il était bondé.

« Monsieur voulez-vous une place sur la terrasse ou dans la salle? » Lui demanda la serveuse.

« Sur la terrasse. »

Harry aimait beaucoup manger en plein air, cela le relaxait, il commanda un plat de spaghetti bolognaise, et le mangea très lentement.

Il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher les robes de sorcier, Mme Guipure l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui remit les robes noires et une robe de bal.

Harry sortit du magasin et eu l'idée aller rendre visite à son ancien professeur de potion.

Il transplana à Poudlard, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas mit les pieds et il avait très envie de voir ce qui avait changé.

Rogue était devenu le directeur de Poudlard après la mort du professeur McGonagall et il s'amusait à pétrifier les élèves. Mais il ne le faisait pas tout le temps, bien sur il fallait qu'il les écoute et qu'il règle les problèmes que les jeunes avaient.

Il était dans son bureau, lisant quand il entendit cogner et cria d'entrer.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Salut Severus ça va? » Demanda Harry

« Bonjour Harry ! Oui je vais très bien et toi? »

«Je vais bien. » Dit Harry tristement sans apercevoir.

« Tu es sûr Harry. »

« Bien sur. »

« Que comptes-tu faire cette année? » Demanda Severus.

« Comme d'habitude, il faut que je m'occupe des enfants. » 

Severus n'était pas très content de ce que Draco avait fait d'Harry. C'était un jeune homme intelligent qui aurait pu très bien réussir dans le métier d'Aurore. Severus respectait Harry pour son sang-froid quand Draco devenait insupportable lorsqu'il était enceint. Lui-même n'aurait pas été capable de l'endurer.

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé un prof de défense contre les forces du mal? »

« Oui, pour cette année, j'aimerais bien que cette maudite malédiction s'envole ! Comme cela je ne serais pas obligé de trouver un professeur chaque année ! Maintenant je sais pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulais pas que je devienne professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. » Répondit Severus.

« Moi je l'avais compris depuis très longtemps. » Dit ironiquement Harry.

« Très drôle Potter. »

Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure d'aller chez Ron et Hermione. Il salua le directeur et partit.

Il transplana chez Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait depuis déjà depuis une heure, ils étaient très inquiets.

« Harry où étais-tu ? » Demanda Hermione énervée. 

« J'ai été voir Severus. »

« Ah, O.K »

Le petit de cinq ans content de revoir son père, leva les bras dans les airs pour qu'il le prenne ensuite.

« T'a aimé ta journée? » Demanda Harry au plus jeune.

« Oui, tante Mione m'a montré beaucoup de magie. »

« Laquelle? »

« Les objets qui volent. »

« C'est bien. »

Harry déposa le petit par terre juste à temps pour recevoir ses deux autres garçons dans les bras et les écouter raconter leur journée en même temps.

« Du calme, allez pas tous en même temps, allez-y chacun votre tour. » Leur dit Harry

Angel commença tout excité, il raconta à son père que lui et les jumeaux Weasley avaient inventés beaucoup de choses pendant la journée et qu'ils allaient les mettre en pratique pendant l'année scolaire.

« C'est correct mais ne faites pas cela au directeur parce qu'il ne serait pas très content ! Il n'est pas comme Dumbledore. » Leur dit Harry

« Ouais on le sait, Oncle Severus nous donnerait pas de faveur, même s'ils nous connaît. » Répondit Angel.

« Exactement et donc je vous demanderais de faire très attention parce que je ne voudrais pas que votre père soit de mauvaise humeur à cause de ce que vous aurez fait à l'école. » Leur conseilla Harry.

« Même si papa était au courant, je me demande comment il pourrait trouver du temps pour venir à l'école. » Dit Angel

Ils étaient temps de se mettre à table donc Harry aida Hermione à mettre le couvert et pour la première fois de sa vie avec Draco, depuis qu'il avait les enfants, il se sentait bien. Oui parce qu'il était en famille sauf qu'il y manquait quelqu'un, son mari.

Après avoir dîné, Ron fit signe à Harry de le suivre, il voulait lui parler et en privé.

« Harry est-ce que ça va? » Demanda Ron inquiet.

Ron avait gardé sa hargne contre l'ancien Serpentard, il n'aimait que celui-ci empêche son meilleur ami vive ses rêves, de devenir Aurore.

« Oui, Pourquoi? »

« Parce que tu avais l'aire préoccupé tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Malfoy? »

« Ron comment est-ce que tu veux qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec lui ? Il n'est jamais à la maison ! »

Ron haussa les épaules et servit un verre du whisky pur feu. 

Harry prit le verre avec joie, Ron et lui parlèrent un peu. 

Maintenant il était temps que les enfants aillent dormir, il était 10h30 du soir. Harry prit dans ses bras son garçon de cinq ans et dit aux deux autres garçons de prendre la poudre de cheminette.

Ils entrèrent chez eux et Harry ordonna aux plus vieux d'aller se préparer pour dormir.

Une autre journée était passée, Harry s'endormit en y repensant. Est-ce que Draco avait pensé à lui? 

Reviews please...


	3. Chapter 3

Vie Malheureuse

Disclaimer: Draco: il faut que tu le dises tout suite...  
Auteur: De quoi? Que vous n'êtes pas à moi?  
Draco: Oui.  
Auteur : c'est bien justement parce que je peux vous martyriser.  
Draco: Au secours ...  
Harry: T'es méchante toi, moi qui t'aimais bien comme auteur je t'aime plus.  
Auteur: Comment ça que tu m'aimais bien?  
Harry: Ben j'aime bien mieux, un nouveau Poudlard parce que je ne souffre pas et je suis amoureux.  
Severus: C'est vrai ça...  
Auteur: Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? T'as pas d'affaire.  
Severus: Pffff...

Nda: Hello, déjà le troisième chapitre, cette fic avance très vite j'en reviens pas...

R&R 

Sev Snape: Je suis super contente que la fic te plaise, je sais beaucoup de personne le trouve trop méchant lol... je te remercie pour la reviews et bonne lecture. Voici la suite. 

Ornaluca: Dray va regretter d'être méchant avec mon Ryry sa ses sur et certain. Oh! bien pour la séparation c'est pour bientôt... merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et bonne lecture... 

Tama: Salut, merci pour ta review, alors pour tout ce que tu as écrit, tu vas le savoir dans les prochains chapitre... je te souhaite une bonne lecture et que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Vert Emeraude: Merci pour la reviews voici la suite... et bonne lecture

Lilou: Salut, merci pour la reviews et Pauvre élèves tu dis Severus n'est pas aussi méchant lol...  
Bon je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Hannange: Salut, merci pour ta reviews je vais essayer de faire un happy end, alors voici la suite et bonne lecture.

Anonyme:

Salut, t'inquiète pas Draco va souffrir, merci beaucoup pour la reviews et bonne lecture.

« Oui, Pourquoi? »

« Parce que tu avais l'air préoccupé tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Malfoy? »

« Ron comment veux-tu qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec lui, il n'est jamais à la maison? »

Ron haussa les épaules et servit un verre du whisky pur feu. 

Harry prit le verre avec joie, Ron et lui parlèrent un peu. 

Maintenant il était temps que les enfants aillent dormir, il était 10h30 du soir. Harry prit dans ses bras son garçon de cinq ans et dit aux deux autres garçons de prendre la poudre à cheminette.

Ils entrèrent chez eux et Harry ordonna aux plus vieux d'aller se préparer pour dormir.

Une autre journée était passée, Harry s'endormit en pensant à cette journée. Est-ce que Draco avait pensé à lui?

**Chapitre 3**

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, Angel allait quitter la maison pour aller à Poudlard et Draco avait prit la matinée de congé pour pouvoir voir Angel entrer dans le train.

Harry s'était levé avant son mari, qui dormait encore. Il fallait qu'il prépare le déjeuné pour ses enfants et Draco.

Angel, qui avait eu beaucoup de misère à dormir la veille de son départ, grogna quand son père (Harry) lui enleva la couverture de sur la tête et la remit immédiatement sur lui.

« C'est le temps de te lever Angel. » Dit Harry

« P'pa je veux dormir encore s'il te plait. »

« Non, comment est-ce que tu va faire à Poudlard pour te réveiller? Demanda Harry à Angel encore très fatigué. »

« Quelqu'un va me réveiller. »

« Je te signal que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire et lève toi, je t'ai fait ton petit déjeuner préféré.

Angel se leva brusquement et enleva immédiatement la couverture pour ensuite s'habiller. »

Il mit un t-shirt noir et un pantalon noir.  
Contrairement à ses parents, il ne portait pas de robe pour sorcier, mais dans le train il devrait en porter une.  
Il descendit dans la cuisine et vit que ses deux parents et ses deux frères étaient réveillés.

Draco regardait sa famille, il en était fier. Bien-sûr il ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de ses enfants à cause de son emploi, mais il les aimait fort et il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour eux. 

Quand les jeunes eurent fini leur petit déjeuner, Harry alla chercher les bagages de son fils pour ensuite les déposer dans le coffre de la voiture de Draco.

Les enfants s'assirent derrière, Draco s'assit derrière le volant et Harry du côté du passager.

Draco mit en marche la voiture, il adorait conduire, tandis qu'il se concentrait sur autre chose que le travail ou la famille.

15 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross, Angel débarqua rapidement laissant ses parents s'occuper de ses valises.

Angel arriva entre la voix 9 et 10, mais ne voyait pas de 9 et 3/4 et pensa immédiatement à une grosse plaisanterie de ses parents. 

Il retourna vers ses parents et les regarda avec un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Angel? » Demanda Harry curieux de savoir pourquoi Angel était furieux.

« Il n'y a pas de voix 9 et 3/4. » Il l'avait dit brusquement et ses deux parents partirent à rire. Harry était plié en deux. Ils se moquaient de lui ou quoi? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et tapa du pied.

« JE VAIS MANQUER LE TRAIN »

Ses deux pères arrêtèrent de rire et Harry regarda sa montre. Effectivement si Angel ne passait pas la voix dans 5 minutes il serait en retard. Harry prit Angel par le bras pour l'amener directement devant la voix neuf et dix.

« P'pa qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda Angel quand son père l'amena tout droit vers le mur. Angel mit un bras par-dessus la tête pour se protéger de la collision contre le mur et fut très surprit de ne pas s'être prit le mur de plein fouet.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y en avait une voix 9 et 3/4. » Dit ironiquement Harry

Angel grogna et observa le train. Il était rouge sang, devant le train était dessiné le sceau des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Harry alla porter les valises de son fils dans son compartiment tandis que celui-ci disait au revoir à son père et à ses deux frères. Harry le serra dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter une belle année scolaire et le laissa entrer dans le train.

Le petit de cinq ans qui n'avait jamais vu un train criait « Train papa, train. »

Harry sourit à son plus jeune et le prit dans ses bras de peur que celui-ci ne s'éloigne de lui et de Draco.

Draco lui regardait sa montre l'heure était passée, il devait aller au travail, il regarda Harry et lui dit:

« Harry j'avais oublié de te dire que cette fin de semaine se sera les photos annuelles. J'ai besoin que tu amènes les enfants au ministère, un photographe devrait y être pour prendre des photos.

« Bien sur j'y serais. »

« J'ai déjà prévenu Severus, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Harry hocha la tête et vit que Draco se penchait pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres, il devient un peu plus passionnant. Harry ouvrit la bouche et sentit la langue de Draco voulant à tout prit dominer.

Draco voulait dominer partout, c'était le premier baiser depuis très longtemps, le cerveau d'Harry se ramollit pendant que leurs langues se livraient bataille et tout s'arrêta. Harry soupira, Draco lui dit au revoir et transplana dans son bureau. 

Harry regarda ses deux enfants, il venait de remarquer qu'il tenait encore le petit Michael dans ses bras et que Nathan était auprès de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui Nathan? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir les balais au chemin de Traverse step? »

Harry hocha la tête, lui aussi voulait y aller mais avait voulu savoir ce que voulait faire son fils avant.

Il alla au chemin de Traverse, il était plein à craquer, Harry et Nathan jouèrent des coudes pour enfin trouver le magasin de balais.

Un nouveau balai y était afficher une comète 2020, un des balais les plus rapides au monde.

« P'pa t'as vu le nouveau balai, il est trop super ! Dit P'pa je peux l'avoir SVP. »

Demanda Nathan presque à genou.

« On va aller voir le prix et je vais voir s'il est bien, après on verra. »

« Merci! »

« Je ne te l'ai pas encore acheté. »

« Je sais. »

Ils entrèrent, le petit de cinq ans, qui aimait déjà les balais, regarda vers les miniatures. Son père l'avait déposé par terre pour pouvoir prendre le balai dans ses mains et l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

« Ce balai m'a l'air parfait, je vais en acheter deux grands et un miniature. »

« Pourquoi miniature p'pa? » Demanda Nathan

« Pour ton petit frère voyons Nathan. »

« Est-ce que papa serait d'accord pour cela? »

« Ne t'occupe pas de ce que ton père peut penser, je peux quand même acheter des cadeaux à mes enfants non ! » 

Harry paya et prit son fils de cinq ans dans ses bras, il adorait le sentir contre lui, celui-ci mettait ses bras autour de son coup et le serrait encore plus contre lui.

« P'pa, p'pa, j'ai faim moi! »

« Oui j'entends ton ventre faire des gargouillis Michael, donc on va aller manger du côté moldu pour ensuite aller à la maison. »

Draco lui avait laissé la voiture, Harry avait son permis donc il pouvait conduire, chose que personne ne pourrait lui enlever.

Harry amena ses enfants dans un petit fast-food qu'ils adoraient. Le cuisinier était le meilleur de la région et Harry le connaissait personnellement. Il était très jeune, cheveux châtains qui paraissaient brun, yeux noirs, très grand et très talentueux en cuisine.

« Salut Ben, ça va? »

« Je vais très bien Harry ! Qu'est-ce que vous prenez aujourd'hui? »

« Moi je veux une poutine une petite, un coke et je veux un hot dog. » Demanda Nathan

« Je veux la même chose. »

Ben se pencha vers le petit Michael et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. 

« Moi j'veux un hot dog et un coke si vous plait. »

« Bien sur, cela fait 30 $ »

Harry sortit son argent et Ben le prit.

« Quoi de nouveau pour toi Harry? »

« Angel est partit aujourd'hui à Poudlard et toi »

« J'ai un compagnon. »

« Qui est l'heureux élu ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Un Irlandais mignon comme tout. »

« Parles-tu de Seamus? » Demanda ironiquement Harry.

« Exactement »

Harry fut très surpris par la nouvelle et ne prit pas attention à un autre garçon qui était entré derrière le comptoir, pourtant il le connaissait très bien.

« Salut Harry. »

« Seamus! Salut, comment ça va? »

« Je vais bien. »

Ben lui donna leur commande pour emporter et Harry amena ses enfants à l'extérieur. Il se dirigea vers la gare où la voiture était garée.

« Merci p'pa pour le balai. »

« Ca fait plaisir Nathan. »

La journée passa rapidement ainsi que la semaine. Samedi matin Harry alla à Poudlard retrouver son fils Angel.

« Prépare-toi, je t'amène au ministère, ton père veut qu'on y aille pour prendre des photos. »

Angel retourna à la salle commune des Serpentard et oui, Angel était un serpentard, un vrai.

Pour la photo, il choisit une robe de sorcier bleu foncé, sa couleur préféré, et qui lui allait très bien.

« Je suis prêt p'pa.» Il était revenu dans le bureau de son oncle et Severus leur laissa prendre la poudre de cheminette. Ils arrivèrent au ministère où ses deux autres enfants attendaient déjà.

Dans le bureau de Draco, le photographe parlait avec lui. Quand Harry arriva dans le bureau de son mari, quelque chose se passa qu'il ne put pas digérer.

« Je vous présente Harry Potter. »

Le photographe lui serra la main et dit à Harry de sortir du bureau parce qu'il fallait qu'il prenne la photo de famille. 

Harry ne comprit rien sur le moment. Draco ne voulait pas de lui sur la photo, il voulait seulement les enfants alors pourquoi celui-ci avait voulu qu'il aille chercher les enfants?

Harry resta dans son coin attendant que les photos se terminent.


	4. Chapter 4

NDA: Salut tout le monde, une de mes amies m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus répondre aux reviews mais je vais répondre globalement.  
Vous allez savoir dans ce chapitre si Harry pars avec les enfants ou non et pour la raison que j'écris bien c'est grâce à tetedenoeud parce qu'elle me corriger et je suis nulle en ortho lol... bon voici le chapitre, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et tous... j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant.

chapitre 4

Harry regarda ces enfants et son mari entrain de se faire photograhier.  
Il se sentait exclu, alors en ce moment même il analysa ses sentiments pour son mari.

Il aimait encore Draco sa il en était certain mais il n'était plus capable, il le traiter comme sa bonne à tout faire et cela il en était écoeuré même si Harry aimait ces enfants à la folie il pensait une chose que devrait-t-il faire? doit-il partir? il ne voulait pas abandonné les enfants parce que il était certain qu'il le détesterait à la minute qu'il partirerait et sa lui fenderait le coeur.

Angel ne prêta pas attention au ordre du photographe, il était conscient qu'il manquait quelqu'un avec eux et il n'aimait pas sa. Il n'avait pas aimé le comment que son père avait présenté son autre père au photographe et en plus il détestait se faire photographier c'est pour cela qu'il ne sourait pas en ce moment.

Draco vit qu'Angel n'avait aucun sourir donc il mit sa main sur son épaule et mit sa bouche prêt de son oreille pour lui murmuré.

- Sourit un peu, sa te ferait pas de mal.

Angel eu un sourire crispé, quelque minutes plus tard le photographe mit fin à la séance. 

Angel alla vers son père qui était près de la porte et lui dit qu'il était temps qu'il y aille. 

Harry prit son petit garçon et prit la main d'Angel pour transplaner à poudlard.

- Angel soit sage je ne veut pas que le directeur m'écrive à tu compris?

- Oui p'Pa. au revoir.

- Au revoir on va se voir à noël d'accord.

Angel hocha la tête et couru jusqu'au château sans pensée qu'il ne verait plus du tout son père dans quelque temps. 

+ 

Harry décida d'amener le petit chez Hermione il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
- Quelque chose que j'aurais du faire depuis très longtemps.

Hermione avait sa petite idée de la chose qu'Harry voulait faire elle trouvait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée mais le laissa faire il était assez vieux maintenant pour prendre ses décisions tout seul et en tirer des leçons.

Harry transplana chez son mari, pourquoi dire chez son mari? c'est très simple il n'habiterait plus dans ce manoir dans les jours à suivre.  
Il alla à son bureau près de la chambre et sortit deux parchemin, de l'encre et une plume.

Il n'avait aucune idée quoi écrire donc il prit son temps, il pensa du comment il pourrait annoncer son départ et d'un coup commença à écrire.

_Cher Draco_

Pour la raison que je t'écris c'est que je te laisse, j'ai pas d'autre manière pour l'annoncer et pourquoi me creuser la tête pour cela parce que toi tu ne prends plus de temps pour moi.  
Depuis que tu es ministre de la magie tu ne fais plus attention à moi. J'en est assez que tu me présente seulement en tent que Harry Potter et non ton mari. J'en ai assez que tu fais passez les messages par ta secretaire et que je le reçois avec aucune amour bien sur ce n'est que ta secretaire. Tous ce que j'ai besoin est de l'affection qui vient de toi et de l'amour oui de l'amour Draco. Même si tu en a assez d'enfants, moi j'ai encore des hormones et a cause de cela j'aurais pu aller ailleurs mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que justement je t'aime.  
Je sais que je te laisse les enfants et que tu ne sais pas comment t'en occuper mais ce serai le bon moment de l'apprendre.   
Je ne te dis pas ou je pars parce que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir de l'intimité.

_Draco Je veux juste te dire que je ne re ferai pas ma vie avec un autre homme parce que je ne veux pas encore souffrir et de re vivre les mauvais moment._

Draco je t'aime encore oui et j'ai eu la preuve quand l'autre fois tu m'as embrasser j'étais au paradis parce que c'était le premier baiser depuis très longtemps même si il était un peu hâtif je l'ai gravé dans mon coeur et gardé les sentiments que j'ai ressentis. Il serait peut-être le dernier que je vais avoir de toi.

Au revoir Draco fait attention aux enfants je vais leurs écrire promis.

Bye 

ton mari Harry  
p.s Nathan et mickael sont chez Hermione ...

Harry soupira sa main tremblait comme jamais, une larme coula sur sa joue, il était triste, il ne pourrait jamais refaire sa vie parce que Draco était le seul.

Il sortit son sac de voyage qu'il n'avait jamais utiliser et le rempli. Ses gestes étaient lent, il n'était pas presser de partir, à la fin il prit quelque photos des enfants et de Draco ainsi la photos de famille qu'il aimait. 

+ 

Il était très tard, Draco entra chez lui tout était silencieux comme d'Habitude les enfants sont endormit mais il igonrait qu'une lettre l'attendait à l'étage. il monta les escaliers en marbre blancs et entra ensuite dans leurs chambres.

Il ne vit pas immédiatement que le lit était vide, il alla dans la salle de bain, il se fit coulé un bain avec plusieurs savon et se relax.

Il pensa à sa journée, Harry était partit à la vitesse de l'éclaire sans lui donné de baiser et Draco était frustré.

Il va devoir lui parler sérieusement.(1) 

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain et qu'il regarda le lit, c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçu que son mari n'était pas et qu'à la place il y avait la lettre.

Le coeur de Draco se seerra d'apréhension il s'assit à la place ou Harry dormait d'habitude à gauche du lit.  
Il prit la lettre, ses mains tremblaient comme jamais, il avait le gorge sec et commença à lire.  
Tout un coup Draco eu beaucoup de misère à respirer. Son mari l'avait quitté, il aurait du écouté son parrain

Flash Back 

Draco se dirigea vers poudlard, il avait eu le goût de rendre visite à son parrain.  
Le château n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même.  
Draco était devant la statue qui menait au bureau de Severus et il ne savait pas son mot de passe.  
Il poussa un soupire d'exapération on aurait dit qu'il s'ennuyait mais de quoi? tout un coup il voulu que tu soit changé mais comment changé quand il aime pas le changement?  
Quelque seconde passa et son parrain apparu devant lui.  
- Bonjours Draco, comment vas-tu?  
- Je vais très bien, j'au envie de te voir.  
- Sa tombe bien moi aussi et si ont allaient dans le parc.

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation et ils se rendirent au parc en silence.

Le calamar géant sortit un peu la tête de l'eau pour ensuite plongée la tête.

- Draco il faut que je te dises quelque chose.  
- Quoi?  
- Il faut que tu fasse attention.  
- Severus, ne tourne pas autour du pot pourquoi je devrais faire attention et de quoi?  
- Laisse moi finir j'avais pas terminé. Il faut que tu fasses très attention du comment est-ce que tu agis avec Harry un jour il va te laisser.  
- Harry ne me quitterai jamais.  
- Je n'en suit pas si sur.

Fin du flash back

Draco lâcha la lettre qui tomba par terre, il mit sa tête sur l'oreiller de son mari, il s'endormit ne pensant pas aux enfants et fit un cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin Draco appela sa secretaire pour lui dire qu'il prenait congée il ne pouvait pas rester ses enfants seuls à la maison.

Après cela il alla chez Hermione, les enfants étaient à la table en train de déjeuner ils sautèrent au coup de leur père et le plus jeune demanda ou était son père(Harry).

- Ton père ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.  
- Quand est-ce que papa va revenir?  
- Je sais pas.

- Les enfants est-ce que vous pouvez aller dans la salle de jeu.

- Oui.

- Merci.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry Draco?  
- Il m'a quitté.  
- Comment cela?  
- J'en sais rien Hermione, je sais juste qu'il m'a quitté et je ne sais pas ou est-ce qu'il est parti?.  
Draco avait la voix rauque et quelque petite larmes coulèrent.  
il les essuya rageusement et appela les enfants pour ensuite retourner chez lui.  
Comment s'occuper d'eux?

Fin du chapitre ...


	5. Chapter 5

- Les enfants est-ce que vous pouvez aller dans la salle de jeu.

- Oui.

-Merci.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry, Draco?

- Il m'a quitté.

- Comment cela?

- J'en sais rien Hermione, je sais juste qu'il m'a quitté et je ne sais pas ou il est parti?

Draco avait la voix rauque et quelque petites larmes coulèrent.

Il les essuya rageusement et appela les enfants pour ensuite retourner chez lui.

Mais comment s'occuper d'eux?

Fin du chapitre ...

WOW!Déjà le chapitre 5 ! Alors je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 5 **

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'Harry ne donne de nouvelle aux enfants ou à lui-même et Draco commençait à beaucoup s'inquiéter de l'avenir, leur, avenir.

Nathan, qui était très intelligent, avait remarqué l'absence de son père et voulait savoir il se trouvait.

- Nathan, je ne sais pas ou est partit ton père, il ne m'a rien dit !

Draco n'arrêtait pas de lui dire la même chose et celui-ci commençait réellement à le détester.

Le petit de cinq ans, lui, n'avait pas remarqué le départ de son père et tout ce qu'il faisait était jouer.

Draco en avait assez, cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas été au travail et il avait beaucoup manqué de réunions importantes pour la construction d'un nouveau département dans le ministère.

Toc! Toc!

Draco leva la tête du daily prohete et vit un hibou que sa secrétaire utilisait pour envoyer des messages à Harry.

Il se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et fit entrer l'hibou.

_Cher Monsieur le ministre,_

_Nous avons besoin de votre présence au bureau immédiatement, les représentants du ministère de la magie du Japon sont arrivés et veulent vous parler, c'est urgent. _

_Votre secrétaire ... _

Draco soupira bruyamment, que faire des enfants ? Alors il décida de les emmener avec lui au travail et de laisser la secrétaire les garder.

- Nathan prépare toi nous sortons.

Draco prit Michael dans ses bras pour ensuite aller dans la chambre de l'enfant où il y trouva des vêtements qu'Harry avait sûrement préparé avant de s'en aller.

C'était l'enfer au Ministère , presque tout les représentants des pays y étaient et Draco se demandait bien pourquoi?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda Draco à sa secrétaire.

Il était effondré, il avait plein de chose à faire, le travail, s'occuper des enfants, remplir des papiers et maintenant il fallait qu'il s'adresse aux représentants de certains pays avec aucune idée du pourquoi ils étaient tous là en même temps, sans même avoir prit rendez-vous.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont tous pris rendez-vous en même temps? Demanda brusquement Draco.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Monsieur Potter, mais aucun rendez-vous n'a été prit et en plus ils veulent tous la même chose.

Draco soupira encore plus de travail pour lui, il s'en voulait d'avoir été stupide avec Harry et il aurait dû écouter son parrain lorsqu'il lui avait dit !

Le visage d'Harry apparu dans son esprit, toujours souriant et toujours pétillant de bonheur.

Tous ce qu'il avait vécu avec Harry lui revenait en tête comme un coup de point au visage, il n'était jamais aux fêtes, il prenait seulement congé pour noël et même pas pour le jour de l'an et en plus il ne satisfaisait plus les envies de son mari, quel idiot il avait été! Draco se rendit compte petit à petit qu'il avait été un monstre avec son mari, décidant de tout et le privant même de son avenir ! Il se dit alors qu'Harry avait eu pleinement raison de vouloir le quitter.

Draco alla à son bureau laissant les enfants à la secrétaire et se prépara mentalement avant de recevoir les représentants du Japon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry s'arrêta à Pré au Lard pour y prendre une chambre, Mme Rosemerta le salua et lui donna la clé de la chambre 13, un chiffre malchanceux disait-on, ce qu'Harry s'en foutait. Ses enfants lui manquaient énormément, il voulait revoir ses trois enfants, voir comment ils se débrouillaient sans lui et si ils mangeaient correctement.

Harry jeta son sac à côté du lit pour ensuite se jeter sur le lit pour dormir un bon coût.

Il pensait qu'il devrait aller revoir Remus, celui que Draco avait chassé de sa vie et la seule famille qu'il lui restait, à part la famille Weasley .

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure avec en tête l'idée de revoir Remus le loup – Garou, mais le gros problème était qu'il ignorait totalement l'endroit où le loup-garou s'était réfugié.

Il empruntat une chouette à Mme Rosemerta pour que la chouette envoie le message à Remus.

_Bonjours Remus,_

_Comment vas-tu? Cette semaine j'ai eu le goût de te voir et de pouvoir te parler. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir où tu habites en ce moment, je sais que c'est dans une forêt mais laquelle? _

_J'attends ta réponse je suis à pré-au-lard aux trois balais._

_Ton ami Harry _

Harry était fatigué, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses enfants, ils lui manquaient énormément et Draco aussi même si il essayait de l'oublier.

Il s'étendit sur le lit en baldaquin et s'endormit immédiatement.

Le toc... toc... toc... d'une chouette réveilla Harry qui alla la faire entrer.

Harry reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Remus et lu toute de suite la lettre.

_Cher Harry _

_Comment vas-tu? Moi je vais très bien. Mais toi est-ce que ca va? Dans ta lettre, j'ai ressentit que rien n'allait. Alors je serais ravi que tu viennes chez moi c'est dans une forêt pas très loin de Pré au Lard au nord plus précisément. J'habite dans une petite maison que j'ai construis tout près d'un petit lac. Je t'attends ._

_Remus. _

Harry prit ces bagages et descendit dans la salle aux trois balais.

" Monsieur Potter voulez-vous déjeuner avant de partir? " Demanda Rosmerta

Harry pris volontiers une assiette oeuf et bacon avec un whisky pure feu.

Une heure plus tard, il transplana dans la maison , content de voir Remus. Il lui sauta au coup et remarqua que celui-ci ne semblait pas très fort.

" Est-ce que ça va Remus?" Demanda inquiet Harry

Remus le prit par le bras et l'amena dans le salon.

" Écoute Harry, je vieillis et je peux te dire qu'il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre."

Ce fut un choc pour Harry, Remus le seul et unique maraudeur allait mourir bientôt.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il était choqué et restait silencieux.

"Combien temps est-ce qu'il te reste?" demanda Harry

" Quelques mois tout ou plus."

Remus se releva et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage de la maison et Remus lui montra la chambre qu'Harry allait occuper pendant un bon moment.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le déjeuner ?" Demanda Remus.

" Laisse je vais faire le déjeuner et pendant ce temps tu pourras te reposer."

" Merci ! Harry."

" De rien Remus. Puisque je suis ici, je peut t'aider et en plus ça me fait super plaisir."

Alors Harry descendit à la cuisine pour tout préparer.

Fin du chapitre NDA: Je sais que c'est court mais je ne peux faire plus pour le moment.

reviews please je vais update quand j'aurais sept reviews je vais updater.


	6. Chapter 6

" Quelques mois tout Au plus."

Remus se releva et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage de la maison et Remus lui montra la chambre qu'Harry allait occuper pendant un bon moment.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le déjeuner ?" Demanda Remus.

" Laisse je vais faire le déjeuner et pendant ce temps tu pourras te reposer."

" Merci ! Harry."

" De rien Remus. Puisque je suis ici, je peuX t'aider et en plus ça me fait super plaisir

Alors Harry descendit à la cuisine pour tout préparer.  
NDA: MERCI BEAUCOUP À MON CORRECTEUR DE CORRIGER MES CHAPITRE...

NDA2: ce n'est plus tête de noeud qui est ma correctrice... elle ne peut plus corriger mes chapitres alors je la remercie quand même d'avoir corriger mes cinq premier chapitres.  
je te dédie cette fics à toi tete de noeud ... parce que c'est toi qui ma donné cette idée...

R&R : même si interdit, J'ai décidé de répondre quand même aux reviews et j'espère que mon compte ne sera pas fermé...

Tinkerbell snape: merci pour ta reviews est-ce que tu peux attendre pour torturer Draco? Parce que je l'ai besoin pour la fin de ma fics.. mais après tu pourrais en faire ce que tu veux.. bonne lecture...

Cristal d'avalon: merci beaucoup pour la reviews sa me fait plaisir que sa ta plait alors voici la suite bonne lecture...

Yumi44: voici la suite... merci d'avoir mit une reviews...

lilou: Bonjours toi, voici la suite, en faite pour la raison que Draco ne voulait pas qu'Harry fréquente Remus c'est que Draco avait peur pour sa carrière de ministre...et tu as raison... Severus n'aura pas une grande réaction puisqu'il l'avait prévu tu dit... donc il n'est pas vraiment étonné du départ d'Harry... et Severus aimait bien Harry comme ami... personne ne sait ce que Remus a il est malade depuis très longtemps alors voici la suite qui jure d'être vraiment éprouvante...

marion-moune : merci pour ta review... alors voici la suite et bonne lecture...

Yumeni: première je suis désoler d'avoir fait un chantage de reviews.. d'accord j'en ferais plus .. je te promets... c'est plutôt un objectif que je me donne alors je suis encore désoler... Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et je suis ravie que ma fics te plaise alors voici la suite et bonne lecture...

Hana Uchiwa: merci pour ta reviews... voici la suite et bonne lecture ...

tama: voici un chapitre et merci pour la reviews... bonne lecture... Cff: Écoute si tu es tanner de lire des slash tu n'as pas à lire des Harry draco.. ou d'autre slash de se genre.. parce qu'il y a des slash par tout.  
Zaika: je te promet d'essayer de faire un happy end alors voici la suite...

onarluca: merci pour la reviews alors voici la suite et bonne lecture..

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.  
entre " " les paroles entre ' ' les pensées des personnages

Chapitre 6

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Harry était partit, Draco avait laisser le soins à son adjoint de remplir ces papiers et de faire toute les choses à sa place. Il fallait à Draco qu'ils occupe de Ces deux enfants. Nathan et Michael étaient des petites pestes avec lui, pourtant d'après Harry ces deux enfants étaient des anges, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de travers?  
'Harry Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça?'pensa Draco.

Les deux enfants étaient sortit dans la cour pour voler un peu qu'est-ce qu'il avait prit à Harry d'acheter ces balais?  
Les enfants ne faisaient rien d'instructif et cela énervait Draco de les voir entrer plein de boue.

Sa secretaire se chargeait de lui transmettre des messages qui contenaient des décisions importantes et qu'ils avaient besoin de sa signature.

" P'Pa" Nathan entra dans le manoir en courant, il était essoufflé et inquiet.

ce qui réveilla en Draco une peur bleu.

" QU'est-ce qui se passe Nathan?"

" Michael est tomber de son balais..."

Nathan n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase que Draco fila à l'extérieur espérant que son fils soit encore en vie.

Quand il arriva dehors tous ce qu'il vit fut un petit corps étendu et resta figé sous le choc.

" P'pa."

le cri de Nathan le réveilla et il se dirigea rapidement vers son fils.

" MICHAEL ."

Il cria ensuite le sort enervate, qui ne fut aucun effet il essaya de sentir le poulS de son fils et eut un soulagement son coeur battait encore.

Draco le prit dans ses bras et dit à Nathan d'avertir son père, Draco transplana à Saint-Mangouste.

Pour Nathan il Y avait un gros problème il ne savait pas du tout ou était son père (Harry) alors il décida de faire appel à son oncle Severus par poudre à cheminette.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nathan?" demanda Severus.

" est-ce que tu saurais ou est papa?"

Severus fit signe que non et demanda Pourquoi.

" Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien?" demanda- t-il inquiet pour son neveu.

" Je sais pas papa n'a rien dit il m'a juste demander d'avertir papa. Mais je ne sais pas ou il est."

" je vais le trouver et l'avertir pour toi Nathan"

" Merci"

"est-ce que ton père t a laissé tout seul?"

" Non il y a les elfs de maison" répondit Nathan d'une voix rauque.

Severus eut un soupir d'exaspération, il fut sur d'obtenir de la part de Nathan la promesse d'être gentil et de ne pas faire de connerie avant que son père revienne.

Nathan promis et coupa la conversation.

Tout empirait depuis que son père était partit, Draco ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'eux et il fallait que Nathan fasse tout pour occuper Michael pour qu'il oublie l'absence de l'un de ses pères.

Harry était dans le salon de Remus quand une tête qu'il reconnu immédiatement apparu dans la cheminée.

" Severus qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

" il y a un problème Harry, Michael à eut un accident avec son balais, il est monter trop haut et est tombé."

Harry s'affola et demanda ou il était.  
Severus lui dit que Draco avait laissé Nathan seul Au manoir et avait amener Michael à Saint de mangouste.

Alors Harry ne perdit aucunement son temps, il alla au manoir de son mari pour y prendre Nathan pour ensuite transplaner à Saint mangouste.

Draco faisait les cent pas devant la pièce ou les médicomages s'affairaient autour de son fils et attendait impatiement Harry pour lui gueuler après.

C'est alors qu'il vit son mari arriver essoufflé d'avoir trop courru.

" Draco..."

"TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE, TU LUI A ACHETÉ CE STUPIDE BALAIS MINIATURE."

" Franchement Draco je..."

" JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU LEURS ACHÈTES QUOI CE QUE CE SOIT SANS ME DEMANDER SI..."

"DRACO LA FERME"

" TU N'AVAIS QUE LES SURVEILLER".

Draco en resta bouche bée pour la première fois de sa vie il voyait Harry en colère, d'Habitude il faisait tout pour Se calmer et de ne pas crier devant les enfants.

" Je ne veux pas te vexer Draco mais tu es nul en ce qui concerne LA garde Des enfants et même pour acheter des cadeaux moi qui pensait que tu avais plus de goût"

Draco restait silencieux, il pensait qu'il avait eut torT de crier après Harry parce que tout était de sa faute à lui.

" Je suis désole de t'avoir crier dessus" s'excusa Draco.

ce fut le tour d'Harry d'être surpris Draco venait de s'excuser pour la première fois de sa vie.

" Je te pardonne pour ça"

" Tu... Tu.. ne voudrais pas revenir à la maison."

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Le coeur de Draco ce serra, c'était bel et bien terminé entre eux deux.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que les deux parents n'aient de nouvelle pour leur fils et Nathan S'était endormit.

Harry et Draco ne s'étaient pas parlés et c'était mieux comme cela parce que si Harry lui adressait la parole Draco pensait sentir son sang bouillir et exploser.

C'est alors qu un médicomage sortit de la pièce qu'Harry avait appeler son pire cauchemar, combien de fois S'était-il réveillé dans cette même pièce pendant la guerre? il avait arrêté de compter,

et maintenant c'était son fils qui le remplaçait.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui achète ce balais stupide,il savait qu'il était trop jeune, mais Harry voulait que le petit Michael ai une passion à lui.

" Messieurs Potter, votre fils est hors de danger, Mais il faudrait le garder cette nuit en observation parce qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang."

Fin je sais que c'est court( Fait cinq pages) comme chapitre mais, j'avoue que la prochaine fois je ferais de mon mieux je voulait que VOUS ayez votre chapitre... alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

reviews please...

à bientôt... 


	7. Chapter 7

Une vie malheureuse

En Italique c'est les pensees de Draco dans son pov...

Et les paroles sont entre " "

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

Chapitre 7: réflexion

Draco et Harry restèrent auprès de leur fils, Nathan fut envoyé chez Hermione et Ron pour la nuit. Les deux hommes ne s'adressèrent guère la parole ce qui valait mieux puisqu'à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de se parler correctement ils commençaient à se crier dessus.

Harry regardait son fils il était tellement frêle, maintenant il s'en voulait, Pourquoi lui avait-il acheter ce balais? Draco avait raison tout était de sa faute. Il était irresponsable, mais d'un autre point de vue cela aurait pu être aussi la faute de Draco, Qu'est-ce que celui-ci faisait tandis que les deux enfants volaient? Draco avait dû penser que Nathan était assez grand pour s'occuper de son petit frère ce qui n'était pas le cas. Aujourd'hui pendant qu'il attendait le réveil de son fils Harry prit la décision de l'année, il demanderait le divorce à Draco, c'était la meilleure chose à faire et cela le libérerait de sa tristesse omniprésente.

À poudlard, Angel était inquiet pour son petit frère, il se doutait que quelque chose de ce genre arriverait parce qu'il savait que son père ( Draco) ignorait comment prendre soin des enfants et Angel le détestait pour ca parce qu'il n'avait jamais été là pour lui et ses frères.

Angel se souvenait avant qu'il aille à l'école et que son père ( Harry) s'en aille. Il avait trouvé une lettre, Draco l'avait caché dans le coffre en cèdre qui était au pied de leur lit, Angel aimait tout particulièrement fouiller dans ce coffre depuis qu'il savait marcher.

Flash back

Draco avait enfin décidé d'aller chercher les enfants chez Hermione pour les ramener à la maison, Angel avait promis aux jumeaux de leur amener une des potions que son père cachait dans le coffre, dessus l'éprouvette il y était écrit "polynectar" et Angel avait voulu savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Quand le jeune homme avait ouvert le coffre, il vit une lettre ouverte avec l'écriture de son père (Harry). Après l'avoir découverte et l'avoir lu il avait complètement oublie la potion. Il avait eu le coeur serre, et depuis il rêvait d'avoir une famille normale ce qui était difficile pour lui puisqu'il avait un père ministre de la magie et l'autre sauveur du monde sorcier.

Fin du flash back

Depuis ce temps-là Angel détestait Draco d'être absent de la vie de famille, et adorait son autre père qui était toujours là pour l'aider. Angel avait décidé de garder cela pour lui et de ne pas le dire à Nathan et Michael il se disait qu'ils étaient trop jeune pour comprendre. Même lui ne comprenait pas.

Toc! Toc!

Angel leva la tête et vit qu'une chouette blanche cognait sur la fenêtre du dortoir des serpentard c'était Hedwige la chouette d'Harry, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et la laissa entrer.

Hedwige était très vieille, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

Angel reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son père.

_Salut Angel, _

_Comment vas-tu? Tout se passe bien à l'école? J'ai de bonne nouvelles pour toi ton petit frère va bien. Il va sortir de l'hôpital demain après midi. _

_J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire, je vais être très franc avec toi tu as l'âge pour comprendre alors voici, ton père et moi nous ne pouvons plus rester ensemble donc je vais demander le divorce à Draco. Ne le déteste pas Angel, peut-être qu'il n'a pas été un très bon père, mais je suis sur qu'il va essayer d'être là pour vous. Je vais te dire à toi ou je vais être pour que tu me dise si tout va bien avec ton père ou non. Je serais chez mon oncle Remus, celui-ci est très malade et il ne lui reste pas longtemps à vivre. _

_Tu pourras me contacter quand tu veux. _

_Ton père qui t'aime _

_Harry. _

Malgré lui Angel pleura, son père n'allait plus faire partie de sa vie quotidienne, il devra vivre avec le père qu'il déteste le plus. Il essuya ses larmes pour ensuite prendre un parchemin et une plume.

_Bonsoir p'pa, _

_Ce serait te mentir si je te disais que j'allais bien, sinon tout se passe bien à l'école. J'aime tous les cours sauf soins et créature magique c'est ennuyant. Je suis content que Michael n'ai rien de grave, tu lui dira que je l'adore. O.K. _

_Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout que tu quitte papa, mais que tu partes pour nous laisser avec lui je te déteste , parce que je le déteste. _

_J'aurais aimé rencontrer Remus moi, parce qu'il m'intrigue beaucoup. Tu lui diras que je pense à lui. _

_Bon à mon tour de te laisser il est vraiment tard je n'arrivais pas _

_à dormir parce que je pensais trop à Michael alors maintenant je pourrais dormir en paix. _

_Ton fils qui t'aime _

_Angel _

Angel Attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et celle-ci s'envola.

Nathan ne savait point ce qui se passait entre ses deux pères, même si il savait que son père (Harry), (NDA: C'est mélangeant avec deux pères) n'était pas heureux, il le voyait très bien.

Nathan voulait savoir ce qui se passait, mais n'osait pas le demander à aucun de ses pères trop peur qu'ils le punisse. Alors Nathan resta silencieux, il s'amusait beaucoup chez sa tante et son oncle elle lui montrait plein de truc de Magie et cela le fascinait.

Quand Michael se réveilla tout ce qu'il vit était du blanc et il eut peur. Ou était il ? Ou était ses parents? C'est alors qu'il sentit une main passé dans ses cheveux et il sut que c'était son père (Harry) parce que c'était le seul à part sa tante Hermione à faire cela.

- Papa

- Tout va bien Michael.

- j'aime pas les balais. Murmura l'enfant

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête que faire ou que dire de plus?

Il comprenait très bien l'enfant, il espérait cependant que Michael trouverait une nouvelle passion.

Harry décida de retourner à la maison pour y amener Michael et le border.

Il décida de faire face à Draco.

**POV DE DRACO.**

_Ah! non! qu'est-ce qu'il veut? encore me dire que c'est de ma faute j'ai assez culpabilisé moi ( NDA: moi je ne trouve pas) _

"Draco il faut qu'on parle

_Pas bon, j'aime pas (t' as raison de ne pas aimer ca) _

" Alors allons au salon. Harry

_Harry passe devant moi, mon dieu son corps n'a pas changé pas comme le mien qui c'est déformer à cause des grossesses._

"De quoi veux-tu parler Harry?"

" Du divorce, Draco"

_Bang!_ _il vient de frapper dans le mille_ ( bien fait pour lui)

**Après quelques minutes de silence Harry continua.**

"Je vais t'envoyer les papiers de divorce bientôt.

" O.K pas de problème je vais les attendre."

_Pas de problème, pas de problème mon oeil, j'ai besoin de lui pour ma carrière et mes enfants. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ? Je ne sais pas comment prendre soins des enfants? _

" Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais des enfants?"

" Je ne peux pas les emmener avec moi, parce que la ou je vais habiter se serait trop dangereux pour eux , donc ce sera à ton tour d'en prendre soin."

_Merde! Il ne veut quand même pas me laisser seul avec eux il sait quand même comment je suis comme père, je suis très mauvais et en plus les enfants me déteste. _

"Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de me laisser les enfants!"

" Draco, c'est trop dangereux la ou je vais."

" Ou est-ce que tu vas?"

" Je ne peux te le dire Draco!

" Si il arrive quelque chose comment est-ce que tu veux que je te rejoigne?"

" Je l'ai dit à quelqu'un et non tu ne le sauras pas Draco."

**Fin du POV DE DRACO**

Harry n'était plus capable de se retenir, il fallait qu'il s'en aille, sinon il allait crier après Draco.

" Draco je vais m'en aller."

Harry décida de transplaner alors il apparut dans le salon ou Remus l'attendait assit dans son fauteuil.

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	8. Chapter 8

Harry n'était plus capable de se retenir, il fallait qu'il s'en aille, sinon

il se mettrait en colere après Draco.

" Draco je vais m'en aller."

Harry décida de transplaner et il apparut dans le salon ou Remus

l'attendait assit dans son fauteuil.

NDA : SALUT TOUT LE MONDE JE SAIS QUE J'ÉTAIS SUPPOSER UPDATER IL Y TRÈS

LONGTEMPS..LOL.

MAIS NOËL EST ARRIVE TRÈS VITE ET JE N'AI PAS EUT BEAUCOUP dE TEMPS pour

ÉCRIRE ET MAINTENANT QUE JE TROUVE LE TEMPS J'ESPÈRE AVOIR FAIT UN BON

CHAPITRE...PARCE QUE J'AI UN PEU PERDU LE RYTHME DE L'ÉCRITURE... BON ASSEZ

dE BAVARDAGE JE VOUS LAISSE À VÔTRE LECTURE... BONNE LECTURE...

BYE BYE A NON ne partez pas il y a quand même un CHAPITRE EN BAS... (

c'EST PAS DRÔLE JE SAIS MON HUMOUR laisse À DÉSIRER...:( ) REVIEWS PLEASE...

FRANCHE AUSSI... SUR CE CHAPITRE...et... sur le père noel...non?

pourquoi? bonne année à tous et à toutes. (euuuhhh y'a des TOUS dans

le coin?...on vous entend pas!)

chapitre 8

Il s'assit auprès de son oncle en soupirant il ferma les yeux pour se

relaxer et contrôler son trop plein de sentiment.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Harry? demanda le loup-garou.

Refoulant ses larmes Harry commença à lui raconter tout, du pourquoi de

leur séparation jusqu'à aujourd'hui et Harry déclara à Remus que leur

mariage avait été une erreur.

Bien sur il ne regrettait pas d'avoir eut ses enfants même si c'était

Draco qui avait tout décidé, que c'était lui qui porterait les enfants et

tout le reste.

La colère remonta, il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter mais

il n'Y pouvait rien alors il cassa tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, des

vases, des cadres qui étaient sur la cheminée ainsi que plein d'objet

personnel de Remus.

Remus restait assit il savait très bien que celui-ci avait besoin de se

défouler mais quand Harry s'apprêta à aller dans la cuisine pour sûrement

trouver autre chose à casser.

- Harry attend tu devrais être calmé maintenant après avoir masacrer mon

salon? dit doucement Remus pour ne pas trop attirer la colère du jeune

sorcier sur lui.

Harry se retourna brusquement et il vit derrière Remus le bordel qu'il

avait fait dans le salon. Il se sentit mal, il respira a fond et s'excusa

avidement et répara les choses avec beaucoup d'empressement, Remus se pencha

au côté d'Harry et lui enleva l'objet qu'il tenait.

- Ce n'est rien Harry je vais réparer va te reposer tu es fatigué. suggéra

Remus en tenant le bras d'Harry et le forçant à se lever.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Remus je me suis emporté. Dit Harry d'une voix

remplie de tristesse. Il soupira et laissa Remus arranger le salon.

Harry avait pensé que casser des objets allait alléger son coeur mais non

pas du tout, il était encore lourd et il lui faisait atrocement mal.

Il se déshabilla doucement et quand il enleva son t-shirt il s'apperçu

qu'il portait encore la bague de son mariage.

Il l'enleva rageusement et la jeta sur son lit.

ce soir il allait sortir.

Harry partit prendre une douche et mit l'eau chaude à fond.

Il avait besoin de chaleur, la chaleur d'un corps sur lui, cela lui manquait

et Draco aussi.

Noël approchait et il savait que ses enfants aimeraient beaucoup le voir

mais il ne pouvait pas, pas tout de suite il avait encore la rage en lui et

si il voyait Draco il allait le cogner.

Il décida de mettre un pantalon de cuir noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche

qui mettait en valeur ses muscles parfaitement dessines et ses hanches

fines.

Il mit une chaîne en or qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et

son manteau de cuir noir.

Quand il sortit de la chambre d'ami un objet brilla très fort sur son

lit, la bague devint sombre d'un coup se sentant abandonné. ( j'aimerais

bien finir la mais ce ne serait pas très long comme chapitre)faut pas

pousser Maurice je veux la suiteuuuuuuuuh!

Harry alla du côte moldu, il y connaissait une boîte de nuit gay

ou il était sur que son ex-époux n' allait pas.

Quand il entra dans la boîte la musique l'enveloppa entièrement lui

donnant l'envie de dancer. Il donna son manteau à l'entrée et se dirigea

vers le bar.

Il parla quelques minutes avec le barman,il le connaissait depuis un an

environ quand il avait eut l'idée de divorcer avec Draco et depuis ils

étaient devenus de très bon amis.

Karl lui offrit un verre de rhum qu'il accepta et le bu d'un coup.

- Ne va pas trop fort sur l'acool quand même Harry ce n'est pas très bon!

cria Karl essayant de se faire entendre, la musique était devenu extremement

forte c'était le genre de musique qu'Harry adorait dancer, la techno. Alors

il alla sur la piste de dance.

Un homme au cheveux blond l'attira près de lui et tout de suite il se

figea.

" Qu'est-ce que Draco viendrait faire ici?" pensa Nerveusement Harry.

Il leva la tête et s'aperçu que c'était Dean, Pourtant Dean avait

toujours eut les cheveux noir et maintenant il les avait blond.

La musique se termina et Harry offrit un verre au blond.

- Alors comment tu t'appelles? demanda Dean qui ignorait totalement qu'il

était Harry parce qu'il avait caché sa cicatrice.

- Harry Potter, Dean ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens plus de moi?

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux, il était surprit ça c'etait certain, Harry

ignorait totalement que Dean l'avait déjà aimé et qu'il l'aimait encore.

fin du chapitre ...

NDA: je sais c'est court quand même mais il y a que j'ai d'autre chapitre

à écrire. t'es une fainéante,avoue!

N'oubliez pas, une reviews franche me ferait grand plaisir...

bye bye ... ps. pas la peine de me dire qu'il est court ce chapitre je le

sait.( Nous, on a rien dit, mais on en pense pas moins)


	9. Chapter 9

- Harry Potter, Dean ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens plus de moi?

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux, il était surprit ça c'était certain, Harry

ignorait totalement que Dean l'avait déjà aimé et qu'il l'aimait encore.

chapitre 9 : une aventure d'une nuit.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent Harry bu verre sur verre, de la vodka.( 1 verre ça va, 3 verres bonjour les dégâts ! oui je sais c'est connu) plus il s'échauffait plus il faisait des avance à Dean et l'allumait.

Dean encore plus saoûl qu'Harry l'emmena danser c'était de la techno la musique qu'Harry aimait bien danser.

Un jeune homme blond entra dans la boîte de nuit regardant autour de lui semblant chercher quelqu'un qu'il trouva assit à une table au fond de la salle buvant une bière et fumant un cigare.

- Monsieur Hanwalk? demanda le jeune homme blond.

- Oui et vous êtes Monsieur Malfoy je présumes?

L'ancien Serpentard fit un signe de tête et s'assit.

- Pour quelle raison est-ce que vous m'avez demandé? Monsieur Hanwalk était un moldu ancien détective privé ( style Magnum 20ans après, quoi ?... vous connaissez pas ?)

à la retraite depuis 10 ans et oublié.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour suivre cette personne. Dit Draco en lui donnant une photo d'Harry son ex-mari. Je vous donne 5 000$ maintenant et l'autre moitié quand vous viendrez avec ce que je veux.( ça fait combien en euro ?...)

- D'accord.

Draco savait très bien qu'Harry était dans ce bar et le montra du doigt pour que le moldu ait au moins une idée de qui cela pouvait être.

Draco ne resta pas trop longtemps il ne bu que la moitié d'une bière et se leva serrant la main du moldu pour ensuite sortir du bar.

Il avait vu Harry avec Dean, son coeur s'était serre à la vue des deux garçons serre l'un contre l'autre pendant un slow, ( c'est plus la techno ?...qui c'est qu'a changé la musique ?)celui sur lequel il avait vu Harry danser pour la première fois.

Dean ramena Harry près du bar et lui demanda si il voulait rentrer.

Harry dit oui, ne pensant pas que Dean avait une idée derrière la tête, ils allèrent chercher leurs manteaux et Harry le suivit à l'extérieur.

Dean chercha une ruelle sombre pour pouvoir transplaner en toute sécurité, le moldu que Draco avait engagé les suivit mais les perdis de vue après qu'ils aient disparus dans l'obscurité, en fait c'est ce qu'il pensait parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée que la magie existait.

Ne voulant pas aller dans la ruelle sombre, ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur (non,non) mais il détestait les ruelles c'étaient l'endroit rêvé pour les malfaiteurs et lui sa spécialité étaient de retrouver des gens. Il fit demi tour

Harry se trouvait maintenant dans un salon aux couleurs sombre, les fauteuils en cuir étaient noirs et la tapisserie était rouge vif, ce qui faisait très médiéval avec les torches sur le mur, Dean lui prit la main et le mena jusqu'au fond du couloir ou il avait sa chambre Harry n'eut pas le temps de regarder autour de lui que Dean le plaqua au mur le couvrant de baiser passionnés et Harry le poussa sur le lit.

Dean commença à l'embrasser partout malmenant les mamelons d'Harry, sa main ne resta pas inactive elle descendit tout doucement le long du torse d'Harry et s'apprêta à détacher le pantalon de l'ancien gryffondor. Harry avait le souffle court, de la sueur commençait à perler sur son front et sa bouche était sèche.( j'ai chaud d'un coup là……faut que je baisse le chauffage………foutu chauffage)

Il poussait des petits gémissements qui provoquèrent chez Dean des frissons, Dean réussit à enlever enfin le pantalon d'Harry qui devenait trop serré et lui enleva son boxer pour ensuite descendre un peu plus bas.

Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort de ses mains il tenait les draps dans ses poings fermés Dean lui n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des baiser sur tout son corps brûlant mais n'allait pas plus loin.

Harry qui en avait assez prit la main de Dean et la plaça sur son sexe.(1) Alors Dean comprit qu'il s'éternisait trop à allumer Harry et que celui-ci était très pressé d'avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis un bon moment déjà. Dean commença donc à faire des va et vient sur le sexe d'Harry (2) ( ça passe et ça repasse !...oui, bon c'est la faute au chauffage,ça me grille les neurones)

-Dean mais qu'est-ce que tu attends bon sang? Dit Harry avec énervement.

- Harry tu...

- DEAN...

- Harry bon sang qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda Dean en interrompant le plaisir qu'il infligeait à Harry.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir d'énervement et lui jeta un regard noir.

- TU ME DEMANDE CE QU'Il ME PREND ? BEN TU M'ALLUME ET TU PRENDS TON TEMPS... NON MAIS MOI JE N'AI PAS QUE CA À FAIRE JE PEUX ALLER VOIR AILLEURS IL Y A SÛREMENT D'AUTRES GARS QUI VOUDRONT DE MOI. ( caaaasssséééé ! hurle Brice de Nice qui passait par là………en surfant !…….désolée, c'était plus fort que moi)

La respiration haletante et rouge de colère Harry essaya de se dégager du lit mais Dean le plaqua avant qu'il le fasse.( c'est sûrement un rugbymen ce mec, ça fait 2 fois qu'il lui fait un plaquage)

- Tu veux du sexe? Tu l'auras! S'exclama Dean en enlevant son pantalon et d'un coup sans préparer Harry il entra en lui.

Harry qui n'était plus vierge mais qui n'avait plus couché avec quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps se crispa d'un coup et se retint de crier de douleur. Dean resta en lui pour que celui-ci s'habitue et refit les va et vient sans attendre de signe de la part d'Harry. Dean y allait très fort et quand il toucha la prostate du gryffondor Harry reçu des vagues de plaisir. quelques minutes plus tard ils s'écroulèrent chacun à côté de l'autre sans se toucher. Harry voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était seulement pour une nuit et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que cela devienne une relation sérieuse. Même si il était sépare de Draco Harry était encore amoureux et espérait que celui-ci veuille le reprendre.

Il s'endormit sans le vouloir et le lendemain matin il se réveilla dans un lit inconnu. Il ne se rappelais plus de ce qu'il avait pu faire cette nuit là et ça le faisait chier.

Il entendit un grognement près de lui et se retourna.

Harry eut le choc de sa vie, Dean Thomas était à côté de lui et en plus Harry était dans le lit de celui-ci. Il se leva en vitesse et s'habilla. Il prendrait une douche chez Remus et sans le réveiller il lui laissa un mot il transplana donc à sa nouvelle maison.

Remus était très inquiet et il n'avait pas été capable de se lever ce matin. Quand il avait appeler Harry celui-ci n'avait pas répondu.

Après quelques heures la paralysie s'était estompé et Remus avait pu se lever mais pas descendre les escaliers ayant peur de tomber il était rester dans son lit et puisqu'il n'avait pas d'elfe de maison il n'avait pas mangé.

Quand Harry entra dans le salon il ne vit personne et fut très inquiet. D'habitude Remus restait dans le salon et lisait mais là il n'y était pas.

Même si il avait un affreux mal de tête, il fit le tour de la maison et trouva Remus couché dans son lit.

Harry le secoua et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Remus expliqua à Harry ce qui c'était passé et Harry promit à son oncle qu'il n'allait plus sortir comme cela ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus.

- Harry pour enlever ta gueule de bois il y a une potion de couleur mauve dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain.

- Merci Remus , je vais aller faire à manger. Tu n'as pas pensé à prendre un elfe de maison ? Demanda Curieusement Harry.(moi j'en voudrait un d'elfe, mais du genre Legolas……pas vous ?)

- Non , cela coûte trop cher Harry et je n'ai pas les moyen.

Harry eut toute suite l'idée que Dobby pourrait venir chez son oncle comme cela il ne serait pas cloué dans cette maison à ne rien faire.

Hanwalk le détective à la retraite poussa un gros soupir, il rentra chez lui en se promettant de retourner à la boîte de nuit puisqu'Harry Potter y venait souvent.

Fin du chapitre wouach je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre mais je ne peux pas faire mieux ... j'espère par contre que vous vous l'aimez? Reviews please franche aussi. :) ce chapitre est un peu plus long je suis contente ...

(1) c'est mon premier vrai lemon et j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur.

(2) je ne dirai pas amant...parce que c'est seulement pour une seule nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

- Merci Remus , je vais aller faire à manger. Tu n'as pas pensé à prendre un elfe de maison ? Demanda Curieusement Harry.(moi j'en voudrait un d'elfe, mais du genre Legolas……pas vous ?)

- Non , cela coûte trop cher Harry et je n'ai pas les moyen.

Harry eut toute suite l'idée que Dobby pourrait venir chez son oncle comme cela il ne serait pas cloué dans cette maison à ne rien faire.

Hanwalk le détective à la retraite poussa un gros soupir, il rentra chez lui en se promettant de retourner à la boîte de nuit puisqu'Harry Potter y venait souvent.

chapitre 10

Plusieurs mois passèrent durant lesquel Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer, entre s'occuper des enfants et le travail

il n'avait aucunement le temps de s'occuper de lui. Alors en ce moment même il faisait peur à tout le monde, il ne s'était pas lavé depuis hier soir(1) et

n'avait pas brosser ses cheveux blond presque blanc.

Il se demandait tout le temps comment il allait faire pour survivre à tout cela, aujourd'hui il avait amené ses enfants au bureau et les avaient

laissés à la secrétaire qui n'avait pas l'air très contente de se coltiner ces enfants(2) par chance elle en avait que deux

- VENEZ ICI PETITS FAINEANTS!

Draco soupira c'était trop beau pour être vrai il allait pouvoir avoir la paix pour quelques heures seulement mais

ses enfants étaient les gamins les plus turbulents qu'il avait jamais eu et il n'en aurait jamais d'autre ça c'était sûr pourtant il aurait aimé avoir une

petite fille tranquille mais non il avait fallu qu'il ai trois garçons qui avaient le même caractère que leur père.

Il sortit de son bureau et là il eut une vue hilarante il ne pût donc s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle que donnaient Nathan et Michael.

-CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ESPÈCES DE SALE GAMINS RÉPUGNANTS ATTENDÉ QUE VOTRE…...(3)

Les enfants courraient partout en faisant apparaître des petites flaques de boue par terre grâce à un petit sort de magie sans baguette.

La secrétaire courrait et glissait c'était comme un combat qui se faisait dans la boue Draco se plaça donc devant les enfants qui courraient et les arrêta

en chemin.

- Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusé vous allez être très sage.

Nathan fit la moue il commençait tout juste à bien s'amuser et il fallait que son père l'arrête c'était pas juste.

Michael, jeune enfant de 4 ans fit mine de ne pas comprendre et fit seulement un sourire niais à son père.

- Bien , moi j'ai du travail à terminer et je vous jure qu'à midi je vous emmènent manger.

- OUAISSS!

- Michael attends j'ai une idée.!

Nathan suggéra donc à Michael de visiter le ministère alors ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre à la salle d'accueil.

- WOW ! regarde Nathan les grandes cheminées et il y en a même une qui se rend à Poudlard.

- Trop super et si on allaient rendre une petite visite à notre parrain? demanda Nathan.

- Oui, Oui, je veux voir oncle severus.

Alors les deux garçons entrèrent dans la cheminée assez grande pour contenir deux petites personnes et crièrent en même

temps Poudlard.

Harry était assit au salon avec un livre à la main et attendait le retour de Dobby, il l'avait appelé ce matin pour lui demander

de venir l'aider et l'elfe avait accepté avec plaisir.

pop! il était arrivé, Harry fut prit d'un fou rire en regardant Dobby, celui-ci était habillé en joueur de foot ball et avait même mit

son casque sur la tête.(4)

- Bonjour monsieur est-ce que Dobby peut vous aider.

- ouf.. bien ... bien sur Dobby tu auras à faire seulement les repas et le ménage. Si tu veux bien sûr.

- Dobby est prêt à faire beaucoup de chose pour Harry Potter.

- Oui, tu vas commencer par te changer pour mettre quelque chose de plus convenable que cet accoutrement.

- Bien sur maître Harry Potter.

Dobby s'inclina et Harry lui dit de le suivre. il lui montra une petite pièce ou Dobby allait dormir.

- Ah oui, il y a aussi autre chose Dobby que j'aimerais que tu fasse quand je ne serais pas là?

- Quoi donc maître Harry Potter.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu prennes soin de Remus stp.

- Oui bien sûr.

- merci Dobby. Donc tu vas commencer toute de suite parce qu'il faut que j'aille à Poudlard.

Allons voir du côté de nos deux monstres, ils étaient apparus dans le bureau de leur parrain par contre celui-ci était vide.

- Il devrait être en train d'enseigner! allons voir! suggéra Michael.

- Michael, Oncle Severus n'enseigne plus depuis longtemps.

- Ah Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'ont fait? demanda son petit frère.

- Nous allons voir notre grand frère qu'est-ce que tu en dis? suggéra Nathan excité à l'idée de revoir son frère Angel.

Ils sortirent rapidement du bureau ayant peur que leur parrain les surprennent.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout à coup au milieu du couloir devant eux ils voyaient leur deuxième père.

- Oh! oh!. s'exclamèrent les deux enfants.(5)

- Nathan, Michael que faites vous ici? où est Draco? les questions d'Harry s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres.

- Papa il est au ministère nous étions avec lui mais il était trop occupé alors il nous a laisser à sa secrétaire et nous avons

décidé d'explorer. expliqua Nathan ensuite nous avons vu plein de grandes cheminées à l'accueil et en haut de l'une d'elle était marquer

poudlard et nous voilà.

- CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE DU TOUT NATHAN! commença à crier Harry.

- Harry ne crie pas comme ça pas ici. Lui conseilla Severus.

- Venez je vous ramène à vôtre père tout de suite et que je ne vous reprenne plus à partir comme cela sans prévenir votre père d'accord! menaça Harry en prenant les bras des deux

garçons de façon qu'ils ne puissent pas s'enfuir.

Arrivé dans le bureau de Severus il ordonna à ses enfants de rentrer au ministère et il les rejoignis.

quelques minutes plus tard il était devant le bureau de son ex-mari prenant une grande expiration et cogna.

Commentaire de la bêta reader :)

(1) ouf, j'ai cru que c'était depuis plusieurs mois

(2) après Magnum, voila nounou d'enfer

(3)douce voix de la nounou d'enfer qui ne rigole pas du tout, elle

(4)ça doit être du foot américain, j'ai jamais vu Zidane avec un casque, Beckam non plus d'ailleur

(5)ça va barder

fin du chapitre alors que va-t- il se passer entre Harry et Draco? est-ce qu'ils vont se jeter dessus ou se crier dessus? je veux

avoir vos commentaires là dessus. :) merci beaucoup... une review please... bye bye à la prochaine


	11. Chapter 11

- Venez je vous ramène à vôtre père tout de suite et que je ne vous reprenne plus à partir comme cela sans prévenir votre père d'accord! menaça Harry en prenant les bras des deux

garçons de façon qu'ils ne puissent pas s'enfuir.

Arrivé dans le bureau de Severus il ordonna à ses enfants de rentrer au ministère et il les rejoignis.

quelques minutes plus tard il était devant le bureau de son ex-mari prenant une grande expiration et cogna.

vie malheureuse

chapitre 11: Une nouvelle confrontation

Draco était assit calmement dans son fauteuil et commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit cogné.

- Oui, oui j'arrive. Draco soupira d'exaspération il ne pouvait donc pas être tranquille deux minutes.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit son mari avec ses deux enfants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry? demanda brusquement Draco

- Tu ne surveille donc jamais tes enfants! cria Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? je travaille Harry. ajouta Draco

Harry prit une très grande respiration il ne pouvait pas perdre son sang-froid surtout pas devant les enfants.

- Et il faut que tu donne la responsabilité de garder tes enfants à ta secrètaire! S'exclama Harry.

Severus qui avait suivit Harry jusqu'au ministère pour arrêter une catastrophe dégagea les enfants et les amenèrent plus loin en fermant la porte.

- Ce n'est pas du tout correcte de votre part d'avoir fait sa! Gronda Severus.

- Mais Oncle Severus ont voulaient seulement voir Angel. crièrent en choeur les deux garçons.

Pendant ce temps-là dans le bureau les deux ex-amants ce criaient dessus ce qui n'était pas nouveau.

- TU N'ES QU'UN IRRESPONSABLE DRACO... ET TU L'AS TOUJOURS ÉTÉ. cria Harry.

- HARRY TU NE VEUX PAS COMPRENDRE QUE J'AI DU BOULOT !

Cela avait toujours été comme sa, ils crièrent toujours dessus avant et cela n'avait pas changé tout le monde ce demandaient pourquoi ils étaient ensemble. Est-ce seulement une petite amourette d'adolescence?

- JE NE VEUX JAMAIS QUE TU LAISSES LES ENFANTS SANS SURVEILLANCE DRACO. IL AURAIT PU LEUR ARRIVER QUELQUE CHOSE.

Draco n'en pouvait plus et alors il sortit sa baguette lançant un sort de magie noir sur son ex- amant.

Il avait perdu son sang-froid, Severus avait entendu les cries d'Harry ce précipita vers le bureau de Draco les enfants sur ces talons en espérant qu'Harry n'ai rien de grave.

NDA : Je suis désoler je sais que c'est court le prochain chapitre va être plus long je vous le promet... mais il se passe beaucoup de chose je trouve...

byebye reviews please... franche aussi


	12. Chapter 12

Il avait perdu son sang-froid, Severus avait entendu les cris d'Harry ce précipita vers le bureau de Draco les enfants sur ces talons en espérant qu'Harry n'ai rien de grave.

chapitre 12

Severus ouvrit la porte à la volée pour découvert Harry étendu sur le sol couvert de sang. Draco avait utilisé un sort de magie noir très dangereux les deux garçons qui l'avaient suivis se jetèrent sur leur père étendu sur le sol.

Severus regardait Draco celui-ci était tout tremblant et ses yeux étaient dans le vide c'est alors que Severus su que Draco avait été sous l'impérium il se dirigea vers Draco et le prit par l'épaule pour le brasser un peu et le sort ce dissipa.

- Sev...erus... qu...est-ce qui c'est passée ? demanda Draco regardant Harry étendu par terre.

Nathan brassaient un peu Harry mais il voyait très bien que son père ne se réveillait pas et c'est alors qu'il ce leva pour faire face à l'ancien serpentard.

- Ta tué papa. accusa Nathan.

- n..on... sa ce peut pas... comment ... comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire sa?dit Draco ce mettant a genou au côté d'Harry.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait sa Draco! affirma Severus c'est quelqu'un d'autre tu étais sous le sort de l'impérium Draco continua Severus.

Draco mit deux doigts sur le coup d'Harry il voulait être sur que celui-ci soit encore en vie et justement son poulx battait encore . Draco se permit de pousser un soupir de soulagement et rassura les enfants que leur père était en vie.

- Severus est-ce que tu transplanerais chez toi avec Harry je te rejoinderais plus tard et amène les enfants avec toi stp.? demanda Draco à son parrain.

Severus hocha la tête et prit Harry dans les bras et dit aux enfants d'aller chez lui.

Alors une heure après Draco arriva chez Severus avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour sauver Harry. Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry meure non, pas maintenant il avait besoin de lui plus que tout au monde. Le coeur battant Draco alla dans le laboratoire de Severus pour faire la potion tandis que son parrain terminait de nettoyer les blessure fait par le sort que Draco lui avait fait.

Le laboratoire était très grand une longue table avait été installée dans le milieu de la pièce et des étagèrent ornaient tous les murs elles étaient aussi remplies que les étagèrent d'Harry à la maison.

Severus avait demander aux enfants de rester dans leur chambre, depuis qu'ils étaient petits Severus avait fait une chambre pour eux et quand Harry et Draco auraient voulu avoir la paix ils auraient espéré qu'ils lui confie les enfants mais cela n'avait jamais arrivé.

Severus était seul dans son manoir et n'avait pas eux de famille comme il avait espérer rencontrer son âme soeur mais rien personne n'était fait pour lui aucun homme voulait de lui.

Pourtant Severus était un homme assez séduisant, très inteligent et doux mais personne ne voulait voir vraiment qui il était.

Il en voulait a Draco d'avoir fait du mal a Harry il voyait a chaque jour Harry dépérir et Severus ne pouvait rien n'y faire.

Severus soupira son neveu était rendu pareil comme son père et même si Draco avait dit plus jeune qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme lui pourtant c'est ce qu'il est devenu.

- La potion est prête Severus maintenant il ne reste qu'à attendre qu'Harry se réveil en espérant qu'il le fasse. Soupira Draco épuisé.

- Draco tes mieux d'aller te reposer maintenant je vais donner la potion à Harry quand il va se réveiller d'accord !

Draco fit qu'hocher la tête et alla à l'étage premièrement avant d'aller ce coucher il décida d'aller voir ces enfants. Il fallait qu'ils leur disent ce qu'il c'est passer et que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qu'il avait fait du mal à leur père.

Draco cogna à la porte de la chambre de ses fils et personnes ne répondit. Il entra et vit ses enfants endormit tout les deux dans le même lit. Draco n'avait jamais vraiment observé ces enfants quand ils dormaient, maintenant c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait et remarqua que ces enfants grandissaient à une vitesse incroyable.

Nathan avait acquis ces derniers mois au moins 15 centimètres de plus que la dernière fois, ces cheveux c'étaient assombrit et devenu noir comme ceux de son père. Draco remarqua qu'Harry lui avait permit de faire son propre style vestimentaire une chose que Draco détestait et qu'il avait laisser faire quand même par contre pour Angel c'était très différent Draco voulait que son plus vieux ai de la classe et il en avait même si celui-ci ressemblait énormément à Harry il avait son intelligence. Michael était le seul qui lui ressemblait il avait des cheveux blond platine, les yeux bleu-gris et a son âge comme Draco était pas très grand.

Même vieux Draco n'avait pas beaucoup Grandit et cela le tapait sur les nerfs d'être plus petit que son ex-mari.

Il soupira et referma la porte et se promit de revenir voir ses enfants et de leur expliquer.

pendant ce temps-là Severus c'était assit sur le fauteuil près du divan ou il avait déposer Harry. Le salon était magnifique, Severus avait mit des fauteuilles de couleur fonçé et des objets très rare de plusieurs pays. Severus c'était offert un voyage en chine après poudlard et avait ramener un Dragon comme souvenir un très magnifique biblot de toute les couleurs et beaucoup de motif. Il avait adoré la chine alors il avait retourné dans ce pays plusieurs fois et avait apris une nouvelle sorte de magie la magie chinoise celle-ci ne ce faisait aucunement avec une baguette mais plutôt avec de la danse et des sorts faisant avec des poèmes il avait rester en Chine pendant un an et avait pu acquérir la base de la magie chinoise grâce à un maître sorcier le plus puissant en chine.

Severus s'endormit en lisant un livre de potion et Draco dormit très mal cette après midi là un cauchemar le hantait depuis quelques semaine et sa ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

fin du chapitre il est un peu plus long je voulais mettre un autre chapitre pour compenser celle que j'ai mit hier alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? celui-ci je parle beaucoup des personnages parce que j'avais remarqué que j'en parlais très rarement. alors donnez moi des reviews franche et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe qui reste pas le temps de regarder lol.. bye bye


	13. Chapter 13

Pendant ce temps-là Severus s'était assit sur le fauteuil près du divan où il avait déposé Harry. Le salon était magnifique, Severus y avait mit des fauteuils de couleur foncés ainsi que des objets très rares provenant de plusieurs pays. Severus s'était offert un voyage en chine après poudlard et en avait ramener un Dragon comme souvenir, un magnifique bibelot peint de différentes couleurs avec beaucoup de motif. Il avait adoré la chine alors il y était retourné plusieurs fois et avait apprit une nouvelle sorte de magie, la magie chinoise, celle-ci ne se faisait aucunement avec une baguette mais plutôt avec de la danse et des sorts fait avec des poèmes. Il y était resté pendant un an et avait pu acquérir les bases de cette magie grâce à un maître sorcier le plus puissant du pays.

Severus s'endormit en lisant un livre de potion et Draco lui, dormit très mal cette après midi là, un cauchemar le hantait depuis quelques semaines et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

Chapitre 13

Le détective privé que Draco avait embauché n'avait encore rien trouvé, par contre depuis quelques jours il sentait que quelqu'un l'épiait, et il avait décidé d'arrêter quelques temps pour voir si la personne l'espionnerait encore quand il recommencerait ses recherches.

Il était assit dans sa véranda quand le téléphone sonna.

- Monsieur Malfoy?

- Oui Monsieur Hanwalt j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez les recherches donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous donner l'autre moitié et gardez ce que je vous ai donné.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi arrêter maintenant? demanda Monsieur Hanwalt très irrité d'avoir été dérangé pour rien.

-Parce que je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

Draco raccrocha, il était inquiet, Harry ne s'était pas réveillé depuis l'incident et ses deux garçons ne voulaient plus lui parler.

- Draco. Appela Severus du rez-de-chaussée.

- Quoi Severus? Répondit-il

Il descendit et vit qu'Harry s'était réveillé, quand celui-ci vit le blond, faute de ne pas avoir sa baguette il lui sauta dessus essayant de l'étrangler.

- Harry calme-toi. Dit Severus tentant d'enlever les mains d'Harry du cou de Draco.

Les deux enfants avaient vu leur père attaquer le blond et eurent très peur.

Nathan courut jusqu'aux adultes et tira le plus fort possible sur les doigts de son père pour les enlevés.

- PAPA ARRÊTE. Cria Michael, même si son père avait essayé de tuer son autre père il l'aimait pareil, alors il ne voulait pas que celui-ci meure.

En entendant le cri de Michael, Harry revint à la réalité et toujours haletant il s'éloigna rapidement de son mari.

Il regarda Draco le suppliant des yeux de lui pardonner.

- Harry est-ce que ça va? Demanda t-il.

- Oui et je suis désolé Draco, vraiment désolé. Dit Harry sanglotant.

- C'est pas toi qui devrait être désolé mais moi. Lui répondit-il.

- Que c'est-il passé? demanda Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pendant ce temps-là un ancien mangemort fulminait de rage, il avait presque réussit, pendant des années il avait garder le jeune Malfoy sous l'impérium.

Il voulait venger son maître tué par le jeune Potter quelques années auparavant.

L'homme qui ne s'était pas fait démasqué décida de faire un autre plan et eu un éclair de génie. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un de ces enfants sous l'impérium? Selon les informations qu'il avait, un des enfants Potter-Malfoy était à l'école et c'était bientôt les vacances de noël. Alors il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour agir, il devrait faire vite.

L'homme sourit d'un air satisfait et prépara son plan mentalement.

Alors premièrement il devrait commencer par changer son apparence, heureusement pour lui il était métamorphage il pouvait changer son apparence comme il le voulait.

Il décida de se raccourcir pour être selon lui à la grandeur des premières années, ainsi il changea la couleur de ses yeux bleus en noir, ses cheveux blond en brun et changea ses traits aristocratiques en plus communs et plus doux.

Malfoy était capable de se fondre dans toutes les personnalités donc il prit un air enfantin qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Potter quand il était en deuxième année.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Eh bien après que je t'ai jeté un vieux sort, Severus a remarqué que j'étais sous l'impérium. Lui expliqua Draco

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es sous l'impérium? demanda subitement Harry craignant qu'il ai pu oublié qu'ils étaient mariés.

- depuis que nous sommes mariés je crois, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis plus du tout le même.

Harry haussa un sourcil il ne comprenait rien, est-ce que c'était à cause de l'impérium que Draco était toujours distant et aussi méchant.

- Heu!... ça peut explique tout ce que tu m'as fait? Demanda Harry.

- De quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda le blond confus.

- Parce que tu m'as négligé toutes ces années, en plus tu as décidé de porter les enfants et tout le reste. Mais le pire c'est que c'est moi seul qui ai prit soin d'eux sans ton aide en plus. Se plaignit Harry.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça, en plus Harry avait l'air très malheureux. Le coeur serré il s'approcha de lui très doucement de peur que celui-ci se défile sous ses yeux et quand il arriva tout près de lui, son coeur se mit à battre comme jamais. Il ressentait le même amour qu'au collège de Poudlard, c'était comme si celui-ci c'était endormit et maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous le contrôle de personne son coeur se réveillait enfin.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Murmura t-il la voix tremblante, attendant sa sentence.

Harry soupira et le regarda. Il remarqua que la couleur des yeux de Draco était plus claire, Harry avait pensé au début que si les yeux de Draco étaient plus foncés c'était parce que celui-ci vieillissait mais maintenant il savait que c'était à cause du sort de l'impérium jeté quelques années auparavant.

- Je te pardonne Draco, mais je vais quand même rester chez Remus parce qu'il est malade et ne peut rester tout seul.

Le blond se mit à réfléchir, pourquoi ne pas inviter Remus chez lui?

- Alors tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher et l'amener à la maison. Suggéra Draco qui avait oublié qu'il avait banni le loup-garou de la vie d'Harry.

- Heu! Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu l'as empêché de me voir et tu l'as banni de ma vie.

Le coeur de Draco se serra une fois de plus, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse de la vie de son époux un enfer?

- Je suis désolé. Répéta t-il encore, je suis sur qu'il comprendra si je lui dit moi-même ce qu'il c'est passé.

Harry hocha la tête, Remus était très compréhensif et il était sur qu'il serait très content de sortir un peu de sa maison.

- Alors allons chez lui.

Harry demanda à Severus de garder les enfants, puis Draco et lui transplanèrent chez Remus.

La maison était très calme, sans un mot Harry monta à l'étage suivit de Draco, jusqu'à la chambre du loup-garou.

L'ancien Gryffondor dormait à poing fermé et Harry n'avait pas envie de le réveillé mais si il voulait partir d'ici il fallait bien le faire.

Il secoua un peu l'épaule du loup et celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda le loup-garou.

- Heu!.. Il faut qu'ont te parle est-ce que tu es capable d'attendre un peu avant de te rendormir? demanda doucement Harry.

- Oui bien sur.

Remus s'assit dans son lit avec l'aide d'Harry et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui? Dit-il méchamment.

Draco avait la gorge serrée et le coeur battant, le loup ne voudrait jamais entendre ses explications.

- C'est lui qui voudrait te parler. Avoua Harry.

- Pourquoi j'ai rien fait.

- Non c'est vrai avoua Draco, c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose et il faut que je vous explique ce qu'il c'est passé, ajouta t-il.

Remus hocha la tête et attendit qu'il Parle.

- Voilà hum... depuis quelques années j'étais sous l'impérium et ce, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Raconta Draco. Ce qui fait que mon comportement avait beaucoup changé et quand je suis redevenu moi-même Harry m'a dit tout ce que j'avais fait. Je ne suis pas fier de moi vous savez et j'aimerais beaucoup me racheter.

Après un silence pour laisser Remus digéré l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre, le blond lui demanda pardon et l'invita chez lui.

-Et Severus pourra voir si il peut vous aider à aller mieux. Ajouta Draco pendant qu'Harry faisait les valises de Remus.

- Ouais ce serait bien. Déclara Remus.

Draco était soulagé que Remus ai pu lui pardonné aussi vite et maintenant il devait faire en sorte de regagner la confiance de ses enfants.

Noël approchait à grand pas ce serait le meilleur moyen pour lui de le faire, premièrement acheter des cadeaux.

Fin du chapitre 13 la fin approche ... ça va me faire tout drôle de terminer cette fic... mais je l'adore... :) alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Une petite review pour me le dire :) bye bye


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tous est JK ROWLING...

NDA: ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre ... il est plus long que les autres et le dernier sera plus court ... Bonne lecture... bye bye! Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer ça me fait super plaisir..

Chapitre 14

Lucius Malfoy était maintenant sous l'apparence d'un jeune garçon de 11 ans et parlait avec agitation avec le plus âgé des fils de Draco, Angel.

" Alors tu viens de Dumstrang?" Lui demanda Angel qui avait toujours été fasciné par cette école.

" Ouais" lui répondit Aiden Alias Lucius.

" Moi j'aurais voulu aller à Dumstrang et j'ai même demandé à mes parents de m'y envoyer, mais ils ne voulaient pas." Avoua Angel

Lucius hocha la tête et remis son attention sur son assiette et pensa que cela allait être un jeu d'enfant. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu berner Rogue.

Lucius voulait a tout prix venger son maître, en premier il avait décider de le venger en faisant de la vie d'Harry un enfer et avait réussit, par contre il avait échoué en essayant de le tuer en plus il avait perdu le lien du sort de l'impérium qu'il avait jeter à son fils après son mariage.

" Aiden?Aiden?" Lucius revint à la réalité en entendant son prénom qu'il avait choisit.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Angel?" lui demanda Lucius.

" Hum, c'est que tu étais perdu dans tes pensées et tu avait un rictus comme si tu étais en train de préparer quelque chose." Lui répondit Angel inquiet en voyant que Lucius lui lançait un regard noir.

' Il manque plus que je sois seul à seul avec lui pour lui jeter enfin le sort de l'impérium.' Pensa Lucius pour s'encourager.

Après avoir terminé de manger Aiden( Lucius) et Angel sortirent de la grande salle et Angel entreprit de lui faire visiter Poudlard.

Quelques heures plus tard Angel et Aiden ( Lucius) étaient arrivées devant le mur de la salle communes des serpentard et Angel dit le mot de passe.

" Wow! " S'exclama innocemment Lucius faisant semblant de la voir pour la première fois de sa vie." Elle est super mais j'aime bien mieux celle de Dumstrang." Les élèves qui s'inscrivaient à Dumstrang commençaient un an plus jeune que ceux de Poudlard donc à 10 ans mais puisque Poudlard n'enseignait pas de magie noire il avait mit l'âge à 11 ans.

" Comment sont les dortoirs et salle communes de Dumstrang?" demanda curieusement Angel.

" Les dortoirs sont mixtes, il y a trois grosse salle communes et qui sont pour tout le monde." Lui expliqua Lucius.

Angel hocha la tête il aurait adoré aller à Dumstrang.

Lucius savait tout cela parce qu'il avait voulu y envoyer Draco, et il avait été visité l'école avec son fils dans le but de l'inscrire, mais après un mois il avait su que le jeune potter allait être à Poudlard et il avait annuler l'inscription de son fils pour l'inscrire à Poudlard. Lucius s'en souviendrait toujours de la seule crise que Draco avait faite, Draco lui avait crié dessus comme un forcené et même frapper de ses petits poings fermés.

Après avoir laissé Lucius dans le dortoir des garçons de première année Angel descendit dans la salle commune où il avait laissé son sac et en sortit le nécessaire pour écrire une lettre.

**_salut papa ( Harry) _**

**_Comment vas-tu ? Moi je vais très bien par contre je m'ennuie de toi et de papa même si je lui en veux encore pour ce qu'il t'a fait. ( Angel ne sait pas encore ce qui est arrivé) Devine quoi papa? je me suis fait un nouvel ami il s'appelle Aiden Miken. Il est espagnol mais parle très bien l'anglais. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi papa!. et Comment va oncle Remus? Il est tard et je veux tout de suite t'envoyer la lettre merci encore pour la cape papa c'est bien la première fois que je l'utilise et je suis content de l'avoir. _**

**_bye bye ton fils Angel qui t'adore... _**

Angel plia la lettre et sorti un autre parchemin pour écrire à son autre père pour avoir des nouvelles de ses frères.

**_Salut Papa (Draco) _**

**_Comment vas-tu ? Moi je vais très bien même si je t'écris je suis toujours fâcher contre toi de ce que tu as fait endurer à papa. Je voulait te dire que je me suis fait un nouvel ami il s'appelle Aiden Miken et on s'entend très bien nous avons beaucoup de point en commun. Même si je suis fâcher contre toi je m'ennuie de toi et de papa j'ai déjà hâte à être à noël. _**

**_Je t'aime ton fils qui essaie de te pardonner Angel. _**

Angel plia sa dernière lettre et sortit des cachots avec la cape d'invisibilité de son père et se dirigea vers la volière.

Angel n'avait pas de chouette ni d'hibou alors il emprunta deux hiboux de l'école ignorant encore que ses parents étaient retournés ensemble.

Dans le manoir du directeur de Poudlard (Severus) Harry se remettait graduellement des blessures que Draco lui avait fait sous le sort de l'impérium. Après qu'Harry soit réveillé les deux hiboux venant de Poudlard étaient entrés et attendaient que quelqu'un vienne prendre les lettres.

Draco alla chercher les lettres et donna celle à Harry et prit la sienne. À la fin de sa lecture il avait les larmes aux yeux il la lu à Harry d'une voix rauque ce qu'Angel lui avait écrit et ce dernier le rassura.

" T'inquiète pas Draco, Angel n'est pas encore au courant tu es bien mieux placé pour lui dire ce qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui et dit lui que je vais bien." ajouta Harry.

Draco monta à l'étage où dormaient encore ses deux autres fils plus jeune et alla dans sa chambre pour commencer à rédiger la lettre destiné à son fils aîné, lui expliquant ce qu'ils avaient tous découvert.

Snape fit boire à Harry une potion pour guérir quelques unes des blessures encore ouvertes et demanda à un de ses elfes de maison de lui préparer quelques choses à manger.

Plusieurs jours passèrent Lucius avait réussit à mettre le sort de l'impérium sur le fils de Draco et Harry et il ne restait plus que deux jours avant les vacances de noël qui passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Maintenant Angel était entouré de ses parents et disait au revoir à ses amis ainsi que Lucius. Angel n'avait jamais été autant heureux de toute sa vie, ses parents étaient encore ensemble et il pouvait rencontrer son oncle remus pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

" Alors Angel comment est-ce que tu trouve Poudlard?" demanda Harry content de revoir son fils.

" J'ai adoré surtout le cours de Potion et celui de défense contre les forces du mal " avoua Angel.

Harry poussa un soupir, il aurait aimé que son fils aime beaucoup plus le quidditch mais au moins il y jouait et même très bien.

Pour arriver au manoir cela prenait une heure, mais Harry voulait emmener les enfants manger quelque part.

" Pourquoi pas chez Fabien" Suggéra Draco.

Mais une mauvaise surprise attendait Draco à ce restaurant.

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes... bye bye


	15. Chapter 15

Vie malheureuse

NDA: Voici le dernier chapitre... je remercie tout le monde qui m'a reviewé et tous ceux qui n'ont pas reviewer mais qui m'ont lu bref Merci de m'avoir lu et suivit jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire qui j'espère ce dernier chapitre saura vous plaire... bonne lecture...

Chapitre 15

Quand Draco et sa petite famille arrivèrent au restaurant Fabien, il eut la surprise de sa vie le ministre des État-Unis était-là qui l'attendait pour signer un contrat.

- Monsieur le ministre je suis content que vous n'ayez pas oublié notre rendez-vous.

Le problème était que Draco avait complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle il avait rendez-vous avec le ministre.

- Ah! Vous avez amené votre famille. Remarqua le ministre qui fit une moue boudeuse que personne n'avait remarqué.

Draco regardait Harry qui lui le regardait avec des yeux noirs qui disaient ' Tu l'as fait exprès'

- Si vous pouvez m'excusez Monsieur le ministre j'aimerais parler à mon mari. Dit Draco qui s'éloigna avec Harry.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès, après que le sort de l'impérium ce soit enlevé j'ai tout oublié y comprit ce rendez-vous, lui expliqua Draco espérant qu'Harry ne lui ferait pas de crise.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête.

- D'accord de toute façon il faut que tu le fasses.

- Harry ça risque de prendre des heures, l'informa Draco.

L'ancien Gryffondor haussa les épaules, pour rien au monde il ne laisserait jamais SON Draco seul avec le ministre dont il avait remarqué le regard.

- Alors monsieur le ministre qu'est-ce que c'était encore ce contrat.

Pendant deux interminables heures Harry et les enfants étaient prit à écouter les deux ministres parler de politique.

- Monsieur le ministre je suis désolé mais je n'accepterais pas cette loi sur les Dragon et non je ne voudrait en aucun cas vous en envoyer au État-Unis pour vos cirques stupide nos Dragon sont des animaux sauvages et non dressés.

Sur ses paroles Draco se leva et serra la main du ministre.

Harry se leva et avec les enfants ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient Harry observa ses enfants il trouvait les manières d'Angel très étranges il marchait légèrement comme un canard les jambes un peu écartées.

- Draco chuchota Harry inquiet.

- Regarde Angel! demanda Harry, il ne voulais pas que son fils l'entende Draco l'observa, son fils était silencieux ce qui était normal. Dracon interpella Angel, quand celui-ci se retourna il sursauta Harry aussi.

- Il est sous l'impérium. Conclua t-il.

Harry incapable de dire un mot hocha la tête.

Angel s'avança vers eux baguette levée. Nathan et Michael étaient tous les deux accrochés à leur père ( Harry) serrant sa robe.

Draco essaya de faire en sorte qu'Angel revienne à lui qu'il se battre contre le sort de l'Impérium comme Harry faisait.

- Angel il faut que tu te battes contre le sort.

Draco su tout de suite que son fils essayait de combattre le sort à tout prix, ces yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens et Draco avait peur pour son fils, peur de le perdre.

Tout un coup, Angel leva sa baguette et cria AVADA KEDAVRA vers Harry. Tout se passa au ralentit comme dans un rêve. Harry vit la lumière verte se diriger vers lui à grande vitesse et il se sentit pousser vers la droite.

Angel fut furieux que la lumière n'ai pas frapper Harry alors il jeta un avada kedavra sur son petit frère Michael, mais celui-ci se poussa de côté et la lumière verte ne fit que passé à 10 centimètre de son épaule.

Quelque chose d'étrange se passa en Angel, l'esprit du jeune adolescent avait reprit sa place et avait envoyé l'autre esprit en dehors de son corps.

Encore sous l'apparence d'Aiden, Lucius fit son apparition en criant un accio baguette et trois baguettes se dirigèrent vers lui.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que le survivant savait faire utilisé la magie sans baguette comme Draco.

- Qui es-tu? demanda vivement Harry, il ne savait pas que Lucius avait prit l'apparence de ce jeune homme qu'Angel avait apprit à aimé malgré tout. Angel avait le coeur serré les larmes aux yeux mais se retient de pleuré, les émotions étaient des faiblesses alors il restait droit et ne regardait pas Aiden.

- Potter, ça fait longtemps. Dit Lucius, le père de Draco avait reprit sa voix, le polynectar ne faisait presque plus effet et il allait apparaître bientôt devant le couple, un Lucius tout frais sortit d'Azkaban.

' Pas besoin de magie' Pensa Draco.

D'un geste vif de la main il sortit son arme, une arme moldu modifié avec la magie pour être plus facile à utilisée pour les sorciers et Draco tira, la balle ne manqua pas sa cible, elle alla droit au coeur. Lucius avait été trop surprit de voir l'arme et n'avait pas bronché d'un poil.

Draco sortit son portable et appela sa brigade d'Aurore pour qu'ils viennent chercher le corps et qu'ils regardent autour d'eux pour voir si il n'y aurait pas des moldu qui aurait vu la scène.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un an plus tard, Harry était enceinte de neuf mois et le bébé ne voulait pas sortir. Draco arriva du travail et embrassa son amant.

- Harry, il va y avoir une nouvelle élection.

- Et alors? Demanda Harry.

Draco soupira son mari était irritable maintenant il comprenait très bien ce qu'avait pu endurer Harry pendant que lui était enceint.

- Je ne vais pas y participer. Déclara Draco.

Harry était surprit, Draco voulait prendre sa retraite.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry encore sous le choc.

- Parce que nous allons nous occuper de nos enfants lui répondit tout simplement Draco tout souriant, le blond posa sa main sur le ventre de son mari.

- Ouai ça m'étonne beaucoup de toi mais je suis heureux Draco que tu es prit cette décision. Harry lui sourit en retour, enfin leur fille pourrait avoir une vraie famille

Bienvenu Éléonor Harry Malfoy-Potter.

Fin de l'Histoire OUINNNNNN... Elle est fini.. sniff...

Draco: Tant mieux je ne suis plus méchant.

Nda: Bien sur que non t'es plus méchant.

Harry: On va avoir enfin la paix.

Nda: Pas si sur mouwa j'ai d'autre fics en tête niark niark

Harry & Draco : AU SECOURS!...

bye bye please reviews... merci à tout le monde en avance pour les anonymes si vous voulez que je vous réponde donnez moi votre e-mail merci beaucoup ...


End file.
